Total Drama Payback
by Christlover357
Summary: It's Season 5! And were returning back to the island baby! Crazy challenges, romance, and one grand prize. Find it all here on Total... Drama... Payback!
1. Ep 1, Part 1: Welcome Back Suckers!

**A/N: Howdy there! : ) I hope your all excited for this. Hopefully this fic will cover up any plot holes and problems I've noticed. So without further a dew, Total Drama Payback! Oh and I don't own Total Drama and ay other real-life products listed!**

Chris is standing on the dock of losers.

"Last time on Total Drama, 13 campers competed on a toxic island for a million macaronis! In the end our hero, Cameron, won the million. But, afterwards everyone was so butt hurt that I sent them on a toxic island they arrested me! I was in prison for eight months! I didn't even have my hair gel! It was so…. so….ARGH!", Chris fumes and takes a few minutes to collect himself, then he puts on the most evil grin ever seen by man, "So this season I'm going to have my revenge. Were going back to the island and the challenges will get more horrifying, gross, and life-threatening! And I will make sure there's drama galore! Bwaha, BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! So continue on watching because its starting, right here, right now on Total… Drama…. Payback!

(Theme Song Plays)

"Well, we better get this over with {sigh} I don't know why you like these brats so much, but here's the first batch. You know them as the newbies from last season, the 'Revenge' cast!", a yacht pulls up to the dock of shame carry twelve relatively happy teens. A tennis match between Lightning, Mike, Cameron, and Zoey was going happening on the front deck. Near the railing Brick was politely smiling and listening to Staci talk about her ancestors. Anne Maria was spraying her hair, B was smiling as Dawn commented on the aura of his robot dog he was building. Sam, Dakota, and Jo were somewhere inside the ship. Nice ol' bubble boy was the first one to see the dock.

"Hey guys! Were here!", Cameron happily announced to his friends. They all dropped everything and headed to leave the boat. Lighting and Cameron came out first. The latter on the formers shoulder.

"Sha-lightning's gonna win this season! Or you can again little buddy", he said looking up at him, "But take no offense, I would like win more than anyone else, Sha-bam!"

"Whoa what happened with you two?", Chris asked, "I thought you were like mortal enemies."

"Well, I started going to regular school and Lightning was there. And at first we were the worst of enemies. But then the science teacher paired us up for a science project.", Cameron explained.

"And well things happened and sha-bam! We were friends!", Lightning said as he set down his friend.

"Well isn't that nice, now stand over there.", Chris commanded. The next two came out holding hands. They were Mike and Zoey.

"Well I made plenty of memories here…. I still have nightmares.", Zoey shuddered. Mike placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey not all of it was bad, I mean, I met you.", then they both looked into each other's eyes and began kiss.

"Ick mush, move along!", Chris said closing eyes shoving the couple aside. The fan favorite cadet came out next.

"Brick McArthur reporting for season 5, sir!", Brick shouted a little to close to the host for his comfort. Chris the got up in the solders face and screamed-

"DON'T SHOUT IN MY FACE OR YOU"LL BE DISHONARABLY DISCHARGED PRIVATE!", Brick was taken aback, and hurried along to the other contestants. Staci walked down the dock next.

"My great-great-great-grandpa got called back to a show for another season too!"

"Nobody cares Staci!", the host said rudely, "Shut up and stand with the other brats!", the compulsive liar glared at the host.

"My great uncle John used to beat people up if the talked to him like that….", she mumbled as she walked to the other five. Dawn and B appeared next. The silent genius waved at everyone kindly as he walked down the dock of shame.

"Greetings everyone", Dawn said with a smile, I sense the island and its inhabitants were restored to its former self.", Chris gave her a deep death glare which frightened the moonchild.

"Ya, I had to do it because of freaks like you. Stupid hippies…", Chris grumbled.

"Someone's aura isn't very good today.", Dawn mumbled to herself. Sam and Dakota came out of the ship next.

"No way, no way, NO WAY! You made the top ten 'Snake' scores! Your amazing Dakota!", Sam said as he grinned over his girlfriends shoulder who warmly smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Her warm smile faded when she caught sight of McClain.

"You!", she screamed and then lunged at the host, only to be held back by Sam, "Do have any idea how much I had to go through to get back to normal!? The surgeries! The therapy sessions! You will pay McClain!"

"Trust me Dakota, your Daddy made sure me and my wallet paid the price.", Chris said as he backed away, "Go stand with the others.", Dakota gave on last glare and moved with Sam to the end of the dock.

"Ooo, he make me so mad."

"Don't hold on to the anger Dakota, its not healthy. Chris is a jerk but just forgive and forget I guess.", Sam said to the former fame monger. In response she pulled him in for a long kiss. A chorus of 'awwww's' filled the air at the sight of this followed by hacking and coughing. Anne Maria walked out spraying her spray all over the place.

"Hey!", Mike called out as several other contestants followed suit, "stop spraying!", Anne Maria did not hear them as she was in her own little world. That world, however, was shattered as Jo came up from behind her, grabbed her can, and threw it into the sea. The Jersey girl was more than miffed.

"What was dat for!?", she screamed.

"Sorry helmet hair, but I need non-polluted lungs.", Jo smirked. Anne Maria was furious. And a certain cadet stepped in before a brawl broke out.

"Hey now, that wasn't very nice Jo. While her hairspray was, er, intoxicating. It doesn't excuse stealing. Say your sorry.", Brick commanded.

"Your telling me what to do G.I Joke?!", Jo scoffed and turned to everyone, "You all just stay out of my way if you freaking value you vital organs.", then she crossed her arms and stood by herself, several people giving her scowls. Anne Maria turned to Brick.

"Thanks for backing me up. Your really a gentlemen aren't you?", she said.

"Why thank you.", Brick responded, "I always enjoy helping out ladies. I always have, right down to helping my mommy do the dishes!", at this the jersey girl began to giggle. Then a very loud horn went off. The culprit of this ear-piercer was Chris.

"This is a half-hour show, we need to move along.", as if they were magic words the next boat pulled. No teens were on deck, presumably all inside. When the doors opened the first thing the twelve saw was a huge blob carrying a coconut. This blob was Owen and that coconut was, well, Mr. Coconut.

"Oh ya! Season five baby! Paaaarrrtaaaay! And I get to do it with all my great friends… like Mr. Coconut.", Owen said as he looked upon the fruit.

"Owen, my ratings tr- I mean buddy! Pleasure to have you back, now go stand over there.", Chris told the lovable oaf as he happily followed directions. Noah came out next scowling at the host.

"My mom didn't appreciate those threats you through E-mail and calls", the cynic muttered.

Well Noah", Chris said with a grin, "Maybe if you WANTED to come back to the show I wouldn't have to resort to methods such as those.", the sheer apathy irritated Noah, he wanted to punch the narcissist in the face. But then an evil smirk came over him.

"What were those threats again? Making are ears bleed with your horrible singing? Or flashing our eyes blind with your bald head?", Noah said with a huge sense of slyness in his voice. Everyone, with the sole exception of Chris began to laugh there butts off. Noah grinned s he watched the host fume.

"Stand aside egghead!", he shouted and shoved him into Owen, "Let's meet our other contestants.", much to his dismay the next four came out laughing.

"Good job shrimp, you got to have a good laugh", Eva chuckled and then quickly returned to her normal poker face.

"Glad to help you mood Iron Woman", the Know-it-all replied as he waved at his friend.

"Noah you are a funny little Indian boy. You know just when to put people in the place.", Leshawna laughed as she got off the boat.

"I wish to add your master of sarcasm, it would be a valued collection to my skills.", Harold said with a smile.

"I promised my Mama I'd never speak in that kind of way, but I sure love to watch others talk like that.", DJ said petting his bunny. At the sight of these contestants Anne Maria, Jo, and Sam ran to meet some of there heroes.

"So Harold, you into video games?", Sam asked.

"Yeah, I've always enjoyed video games. Gotta love 'Black ops'!"

"Hey that's my favorite too!", Sam replied. With that the two nerds struck up a conversation.

"So I've heard your pretty tough…", Jo said playfully punching Eva in the arm.

"So I've been told, what's it to ya?", Eva replied. The the two female jockettes just stared at each other.

"Arm wrestle, now!", Jo shouted as the two took flight to the Wananakwa sign to have the arm wrestling match of the ages.

"So, what kind a beauty products do you care to use.", Anne Maria asked Leshawna.

"Huh, Umm, just regular make-up, nothing real fancy. What bout you, hon?", the sister went to pat the back of her head which turned out to cause pain, "Ow! What do you use?!"

"Lotsa hairspray, until someone through it into the sea….", as the two began to chat, Trent appeared coming out of the ship next.

"Hey everyone", the young musician said.

"Trent.", Chris said with an evil grin, "I have something for you.", Chris then pulled out of his pocket a 9 fridge magnet. Trent's heart broke a little, he thought he was past that crazy time. He sighed and glared at the host who was just laughing. Next a goth girl and a bad boy ran out screaming to the end of the dock because of a rabid CIT who was being held back by a certain latin charming.

"Calm down, chica!", Alejandro pleadingly commanded.

"I tried to apologize for months now Courtney!", Gwen said with a tear, "You just won't give me the time of day!"

"I'll never forgive you, BOYFRIEND STEALER!", the crazed CIT screamed. Gwen sobbed in his boyfriend's arms while Chris pulled out a tranquilizer gun and sedated her.

"Gwen, I love you babe, but please don't get this shirt wet. it's a memoir from prison. Gwen looked up at her boyfriend and turned away. Trent offered her a gentle wave, but was rejected. Alejandro wasn't having the best of times either.

"Hi, amigos. How are you doing on this fine day.", he asked only to be shot angry glares.

"Your trying to get fresh with us again. Gosh!", Harold shouted.

"But amigos, I've really changed!"

"I'll believe that after nine years of nothing good behavior from you, you slimy eel!", Leshawna bellowed sticking her finger in his face.

'And don't think that we'll trust you either", Mike addrd, "Because if you try anything I'll- 'gasp' I'll rip your organs out slowly and pour boiling oil all over your 'gasp'", after that the teen received disturbed glares from all.

"Well I know what will be my nightmare tonight.", Cameron groaned.

"Mike…", Zoey asked, "What was-", the indie chick was pulled out by another bullhorn.

"Again this is just a half-hour show.", Chris deadpanned. Then the next and final boat pulled up. Beth and Lindsay walked off the vessel first. Looking at one of Beth's scrapbooks.

"Awww, Big Bertha looks so cute in that outfit!", Lindsay said.

"I know right!?", Beth responded. Chris tried to speak to the two, but they were in there own little world. Chris, however, wasn't the only person they were ignoring.

"Hey Lindsay! Check this out!", Tyler yelled atop a smokestack with a hand glider in hand. He jumped and soared like an eagle. Unfortunately, like an injured eagle. The poor sporto fell into the sea.

"Tyler! Don't do that you'd hurt yourself she said as DJ and Brick pulled him out of the water. The jock sighed.

"Well at least I don't eat pizza's full of barf!"

"Well I don't wear a stupid hat that's completely outdated!"

"Will you please stop arguing you two? Its all you've been doing for three hours!", the next three to walk out were not in the happiest of moods as you read. Geoff and Blainley couldn't stand each other blinking, much less exciting. And poor Bridgette was frustrated. Not only had he listened to the twosome argue the whole time. But something important had been lost in her relationship. Trust. If he ever stood near another guy. Geoff would throw out wild accusations. Life was miserable. Luckily, she wasn't the only one frustrated with the bickering.

"Shut up you two! Your worse than Staci!", Chris shouted. That shut the two up. Bridgette was finally able to sigh some relief. She went over to her friends Leshawna and DJ.

"You doing okay Bridge?", DJ asked patting her shoulder.

"Hi DJ", she said as she smiled, "Well…"

"Bridge! Are…Are you cheating on me with DJ!", Geoff nearly screamed. With that our favorite surfer girl began to sob a little, earning Geoff sharp glares from Leshawna and DJ

"Not cool dude!", the teddy bear said. Party boy crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Like, what's going on. Why's she crying", Katie said bitterly stepping off the boat.

"Katie! How are you doing?", Chris asked, "Happy to finally compete again?"

"Heck ya! I still like, can't believe I didn't compete all those times", the "sweet" girl fumed and then stormed off.

"Where's Sadie?", Beth asked.

"Oh, that. Some person gave me five grand to make sure she didn't compete. Needless to say I accepted the offer.", Chris admitted. Next to arrive was the queen of all queen bee's, Heather.

"I cannot believe I'm here again! Here, I've been shaved bald, nearly drowned in a blimp, and got bitten multiple times by who-knows-what! Argh!", then, she too, stormed off to the others. Chris just laughed and laughed until he saw his least favorite contestant, Ezekiel.

"Hi everyone!", he said happily, "This is my chance, eh? I-"

"ZIP IT!", the host shouted. Zeke just sighed heavily and walked away.

"I still can't believe I paid for his recovery…", Chris muttered. After, a red-haired ball of fire came running out.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Izzy's ready for more exciting adventures of Izzieness!", the nut went even crazier when she saw Noah and Eva. She yanked them from there book and arm wrestling match respectively, "Yes! YES! Team- Escope can be reunited at long last! We can be a great team like in the good ol'days! Haha!", normally, Noah and Eva would peeved off right now. But because it was there friend Izzy, they both couldn't stop grinning. Izzy beamed at them as well. But then she turned to scowl at Chris.

"Izzy was worried that you excluded my two buddies, again. And because you've already done it multiple times….", then she pulled a firebomb out of her short and through it at Chris. Unfortunately, it missed and blew up the lake.

"YOUR CRAZY!", Chris exclaimed.

"Way to go Izz.", Noah told.

"Aww, thanks Noah-boa"

"Um, Noah-Boa?"

"I'll explain later. C'mon!", then Izzy pulled the two over into the woods.

"Where are we going?", Eva asked raising an eyebrow. She did not receive a response and the threesome disappeared.

"Uh, Chris shouldn't we go find them?", Owen asked, "Because Ireally wanted to hang with Izzy."

"Nope, shush!", Chris said very cruelly, much to Owen's sadness. Finally, the last two contestants walked off the boat.

"{gasp} Wow Sierra, you know the best jokes, I mean… BWHAHAHAHA!", Cod laughed

"I'm so glad you liked them Codykins.", Sierra giggled. The two were holding hands.

"Awww, isn't that precious, Trent teased. Cody blushed and Sierra grinned. Chris just scowled.

"Took you long enough, what were you doing, making out in there?"

"Well…", Cody sputtered out of his now red face.

"Never mind, don't need a TMI moment.", then Chris turned to the camera, "That's it for now folks! What will the teams be, what confessions will be made! And what will our first challenge be for this seasons. Find out next time on Total…Drama…Payback!"

**Did you like? : ) I hope so. I feel as if this was really good But you'll be the judge of that XD Anyways I'll update very soon, some time next week. Have a great evening and review! :D **


	2. Ep 1, Part 2: To Build

The thirty-three teens had never been so tired and peeved. They had slept the past eighteen hours on the docks. They had no where else to go, Chris had commanded them to stay there. So naturally when the host came out over the horizon, happy thoughts did not fill there mind for the man.

"Chris!", Heather screamed as she laid in to him, "You expect me to leave me here with these psychos, namely depressed Goth girl, nutty Courtney foaming at the mouth, and not to mention all these chatterboxes having conversations! Not to mention we had to sleep on the hard wood with no food or water, you are NOT going to get away with this!", Chris just put on a poker face as his eye twitched.

"You know what, do you know what I went through! I…I… ugh, never mind! If you brats were so hungry, why not go to the mess hall!? And if you were so uncomfortable, why didn't you go to the cabins!?"

"I don't know, maybe because you had the buffest interns and the most enormous guard dogs blocking every door!", Cody shouted.

"My great-great-great-great-great-great Uncle Timmy breeded guard dogs!", Staci inquired.

"Bah, I guess you guys don't care about Noah, Izzy, and Eva! We had to search for them! Oh look Chef has them!", Chris said as he looked into the forest. Eva and Noah were just walking next to Hachet who had Izzy over her back with a tranquilizer dart in her calf. Hower, the crazy bird was waking up.

"Ugh… NO ONE CAPTURES IZZY!", she screamed as she catapulted herself off of Chef, landed in front of him, and delivered seven huge right hooks to Hatchet's face. Becoming filled with rage, he tried to punch Izzy, but missed miserably. She responded by tackling the huge man.

"She's mounted, She's mounted!", Tyler exclaimed. Most of the guys got into it as if it were a live MMA match. After twenty-three blows, the nut cart-wheeled away from the bleeding man.

"Sports aren't my forte", Noah commented, "But that was really fun to watch", everyone agreed.

"Yes, yes it was", Chris agreed, "Now everyone report to the mess hall for an awesome lunch and the explaining of rules.

**~Mess Hall**

The dining hall was very crowded. No one was use to thirty-six people in a very unstraight line This line wasn't so calm and orderly.

"So Mildred, got any foot replacements lately?", Geoff teased.

"MY. {Two bleeps}. NAME. IS. {Twenty other bleeps}. BLAINELEY!", before the two went into the second fight of the day, Bridgette stepped in.

"No! I don't want you two at each others throats anymore! Just get along!", she asked in the calmest voice possible. Geoff and Blainley gave each other one last deep glare that would scare Stalin, and looked away from each other in disgust. Bridge sighed heavily and let out a whimper. A certain gentle giant tried to give her some comfort.

"Don't worry girl, it'll be okay.", DJ whispered to his friend, putting his hand on her back. She softly shoved his hand away, not wanting Geoff to accuse her of cheating.

At the front of the line, a Goth girl asked a question that was on many of the teens minds.

"I wondered what kind of inedible crap we'll be served this season.", Gwen asked out loud. In response the most gooey and delicious looking grilled cheese was plopped on her plate. Mouths began to water, screams of joy could be heard, many called off the suicide they had been planning; figuring that would be a faster death than the food they would have been forced to eat.

"I…Wha… This looks amazing!", Gwen said as she began to cry.

"Thanks, I made it with love", a new voice resounded from the kitchen. Who did the voice belong to, you ask? Why, it was no other than Mama DJ standing there with a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches in one hand, and a spatula in the other. DJ ran up to hug his mama, and they had a nice reunion.

"Surprised to see me.", she asked.

"You bet!", DJ said as a happy tear rolled down his cheek. Now this scene was touching, but the other campers weren't very touched. They were hungry and tired and weren't in the mood for all this sentimental crud. So with one loud 'AHEM' they got the family of two to separate and Mama DJ to make more lunch for them.

(((((((((())))))))))

"Are you all enjoying your meals?", Chris asked as he walked in the room. Now, even the most bitter people in the room were on cloud nine from there delicious sandwiches, so they all gave a warm smile and a thumbs up.

"Well I hate that! You brats should be suffering! But you soon will be… BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Someone's gone off the deep end…", Duncan whispered.

"Well, time for the announcements, heh-heh. First off teams! We'll have three once again. The names are the Screaming Seagulls, the Killer Coconuts, and the Thrashing Grasses! And next my favorite part, who's on which team!", Chris smiled evilly as many of the campers began to sweat.

"The Thrashing Grasses are Noah, Izzy, Eva, Jo, Brick, Tyler, Anne Maria, Cameron, Staci, Cody, Sierra, and Lightning! The Killer Coconuts are DJ, Bridgette, Katie, Mike, Zoey, B, Dawn, Geoff, Ezekiel, Mr. Coconut, Beth, and Blainley! And finally, the Screaming Seagulls are Gwen, Trent, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Leshawna, Harold, Sam, Dakota, Owen and Lindsay!", with that announcement, everyone began to talk at once.

"I have to share a cabin with COURTNEY!? She wants to kill me!"

"Can Team-Escope be there own team?"

"Miss Blabbermouths on my team!"

"Well if we lose, Mildred will be an easy boot!"

"MY NAME IS {BLEEPING} BLAINLEY!"

"I've never heard such yelling, eh?"

"SILENCE!", Chris screamed at the top of his lungs, "If you have complaints, go to the stinking confessional!"

***Confessionals**

**Dawn: Chris's aura is much darker than it ever has been before. I can only imagine what kind of evil he is planning!**

**Gwen: So far, like last time… this sucks.**

**Izzy: Team-Escope forever!**

**Blainley: Here! See this name certificate! MY NAME IS BLAINLEY!**

**Chef Hatchet: /in the process of applying bandages to himself from Izzy Vs. Chef V/ Dumb Crazy girl…**

***End Confessionals **

"Now that the lot of you got your complaints out, here's the rest of the agenda", Chris said as he revealed season five's rules, "For the next two months, you will be staying here at Camp Wananakwa! Every two days,the losing team will send a person home. This season, there will be no toxic marshmellow of loser Dom a-"

"Chris?", Owen asked.

"What, Owen.", Chris barked.

"Well, uh… could I switch places with someone so I can be on a team with Mr. Coconut?"

"Will you interrupt me again?"

"Nooooo…"

"THEN YES YOU FREAKING CAN! Just don't interrupt me again. GOT IT! BETH! You go switch spots with him NOW!", Chris screamed. Many yelped, Beth and Lindsay didn't even 'EEEEE' in excitement, Brick wet his pants.

"Er, I… uh, I'll be right back!", the cadet said embarrassingly ran out of the room.

"I salute thee Sir-leaks-a-lot", Jo teased.

"ANYWAYS, if your all done. This season there will be no toxic marshmallow of loser Dom, but you will still be hurled away to Playa De Losers on the hurl of shame!"

"We get to go to Playa again!", Gwen happily exclaimed, "Then I quit!", a chorus of 'I do too's' and 'Me too's arose.

"Silence! No one is allowed to leave for fifteen episodes! Ha. Ha.", Chris said sticking out his tongue, "Next, I am sadistically glad to announce that the cabins will be co-ed!", at this, girls screamed and guys smirked. Several of said guys were smacked, and hard.

"This announcement I know you'll all love. The prize this year id One… Billion… Dollars!", many chocked on there grilled cheese and stared wide eyed at the host.

***Confessionals**

**Jo: So it's a billion this time, eh Chris? /she puts her face up to the camera and puts on a sly grin/ Bring it on old man, Bring. It. On.**

**Lindsay: Ooo! If I win I know I'm definitely going to buy Cheerios! Five boxes of cheerios! I'm gonna plant them and grow donuts!**

**B: /writes down something on a piece of paper and shows it to he screen. It reads 'I got this'./**

***End Confessionals **

"Finally, we have to take a group picture for the promos. Let me just get Brick back in here. His fantards will probably freak if he's not in the photo…", Chris went out the door and stood there.

Unfortunately, in two seconds Brick was running back and smashed into Chris. As soon as Brick tried to apologize the host began to turn redder than any tomato in the universe. The thoughts that were entering his sick mind are so evil that Hitler himself would yelp in fear.

"Um, sir….", the cadet asked, Chris just pointed inside.

Brick took the hint and ran inside. When Chris pulled himself together, he came inside with his camera and commanded them to do something in his scary voice for the billionth time that day. Everyone went to the front of the lodge and posed for a picture. Jo was the only one that wasn't smiling. Chris put up his camera and almost took the picture, but he wanted some fun first.

"Leshawna!", the host hollered, "Your fat lard but is cut out of the picture. Scoot over so its in the shot!", naturally the sister did not react well.

"EXCUSE ME!", she bellowed. It to all 36 campers, Mama DJ, and seventeen interns to hold Leshawna back from doing awful, horrible things to him.

"Say cheese!", Chris grinned as he took the shot. The picture was nothing but chaos. The host smiled in nostalgia, "Go to the bonfire pit, I'll explain the challenge there! ", Chris said waving at them to leave, not giving them a glance. Everyone left, except for Leshawna, who still want to beat the living heck out of him. When she lunged at him, Chris pulled a gun out of his pants.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…", he said in a really creepy voice. After the shock wore off Leshawna growled and ran out. The host ran after, smiling evilly and laughing to himself."

(((((((((((()))))))))))

"Now I'm sure your all wondering what the first challenge is going to be!", Chris exclaimed as he stood in front of the campers.

'Ya, because finding out is like, the freaking pinnacle of my existence.", someone sarcastically responded. However, the owner of this blow was not Noah, but Katie. Chris glared at the 'sweet girl' and grinded his teeth. The said bookworm on the other hand was very impressed.

"Nice comment", Noah said as he held up a fist to bump. Katie looked at his fist for a few seconds then looked back at him.

"Shut up egghead."

***Confessional**

**Noah: Egghead! Really! Why does everyone call me that! /he feels his forehead/ is it really that big!?**

***End Confessional**

"Anywho, today's challenge will be forcing you to get your 'Bob the Builder' and Handy Mandy' on! Hahaha! Today, you will be building a tree house!", behind Chris, trees and construction equipment were sent down by helicopter, "A favorite childhood activity, each team must build one to the best of your ability, which isn't much!

We thought up this challenge because the interns are demanding a break room. You think I'll spend the budget on that, heck to the no! I'm gonna have you do that."

"You do realize they can sue your pants off.", Courtney stated, "Right?"

"Ha, you think we pay them enough for them to afford lawyers! They can barely afford rent! Bwhahahaha!"

"Well you've changed Chris.", Bridgette said with building horror, 'You've gotten worse!"

"I know! Isn't it great? I have one last thing to tell you. These trees are really bushy. So each team must choose a member to chainshaw away some branches!"

"CHAINSAWS!", most everyone screamed. Dakota turned to her team.

"Don't worry guys", she said, "Chris had me do worse as an intern."

"Oh, and one last thing campers", Chris smiled evilly, "You can set up booby traps to screw up the teams tree house, do whatever you'd like! Got it! GO!", and the campers raced to build a house in the trees

(((((((((((((((Thrashing Grasses)))))))))))))))

"Guys, I volunteer to chainsaw the tree! I've got some epic skills! I've been working out.", Tyler said flexing his pecks sure he could accomplish this task. Everyone else didn't share his confidence.

"Um, no.", Jo said coldly, "Just no, you're a worse screw-up that jockstrap over here", she said pointing to Lighting.

"Sha-hey!"

"Jo! That is not the way to tell a solider he's been rejected!", Brick scolded. The kindly cadet turned to Tyler.

"Sir, I know you have the energy and the enthusiasm, but your not ready. I'm sorry."

"I have to agree", Cameron added, "There's an 110% chance out of 100 you'll hurt yourself. But you are awesome.", Tyler sighed and walked to the side where Noah and Eva were standing.

"Sorry bud, we just don't want you to get hurt.", Noah surprisingly said as he patted his friends shoulder.

"Now, I'll handle the chainsaw thing.", Jo told her team as she grabbed the power tool. She was shoved very quickly to the ground, however by a flash of red.

"Oh no you don't! Izzy wants the chainsaw and she's getting the chainsaw!", the nut started the machine.

"Um, is it da best idea for you to hold a chainsaw?!", Anne Maria asked.

"My great great great great great great great grand father Paul intentioned chainsaws", Staci inquired, "he wanted something his blue ox wouldn't destroy on touching."

"PANCAKE SAXAPHONES!", Izzy screamed as she cleared away the parts of three that needed to be cut in like, five seconds. Her whole team cheered.

"Way to go Iz!", Eva cheered, "I knew you were my best friend for a reason! You knick butt!"

"Yes Izzy, very excellent.", Noah added shaking his head.

"Awww, thanks Noah-boa!", the red-head cooed as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush mad, "But I'm off to plant booby traps! Explosivo wants to see the island. BOOM! BOOM!", Izzy cart wheeled away taking bombs out of her skirt.

"Um, I think I'll walk with her. Just to make sure she doesn't kill anyone.", Noah said following his friend. Sure, he did go to make sure she didn't cause fatalities, but he had other things in mind as well…

((((((((((((((((((((((Killer Coconuts)))))))))))))

"I say we should just have a a giant bedazzled B on the door.", Blainley said excitedly.

"Are you putting and '+ G' because your name starts with an 'M'", Geoff teased. Bridgette elbowed her boyfriend while Blaineley had veins appearing on her forehead.

"Just stop, eh?! We need to build this thing!", Ezekiel exclaimed.

"Ya, I don't like all this tension!", Owen exclaimed.

"Guys, lets just calm ourselves down and do this challenge.", DJ said trying to calm everyone.

"Shut up wussy!", Blainley shot back, "I want my bedazzled B, and thr walls will be bedazzled as well!"

"I don't like that idea!", Geoff shouted. Then the two began to argue like heck, there hatred for the other shining like never before.

"Mr. Coconut doesn't like all the meanness!", Owen cried.

"Like, can you just throw that stupid thing away already! it's a coconut, grow a brain!", Katie snapped. Owen gasped and glared.

"How dare you!?", the big guy screamed. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Wasn't she supposed to be the sweet girl", Zoey whispered to Mike.

"I don't know!", he whispered back, "I'm not Sierra.", in the middle of all this chaos, everyone forgot to chainsaw away the bushy tree, except for B that is. In his silent world he had been drawing up plans in his brain. He needed a little help building said contraption. So he asked Dawn.

"What's up B?", Dawn responded to his tap on her shoulder. B showed her the picture of his invention and she immediately understood.

"Sure B.", the moonchild said with a smile, "I'll help you.", then the two ran off.

***Confessional**

**Dawn: I really like B, he's so kind and gentle, I'd love to help him out.**

**Owen: /kissing Mr. Coconut on the head/ How dare Katie say such things about Mr. Coconut! Meanie!**

***End Confessional **

(((((((((((((((Screaming Seagulls))))))))))))))))))))

"As the captain of the group I will draw up plans for the group.", Courtney declared.

"Um, who made you leader, sister? Why would anyone make you a leader?!", Duncan asked.

"Shut up you ogre!", the type A responded, "I can build this cabin! I was a CIT!"

"Um, Courtney?", Beth asked, "Since you know how to build a built in microwave? I think the interns might like the-"

That's a dumb idea Beth! Shut up too !", the CIT yelled. Before brawls happened a certain latin man stepped in.

"Amigos! We should not fight, we should work together as a team and come through this challenge! Who's with me!?", Alejandro shouted. Only, Trent, Lindsay, Beth, Sam, and Dakota cheered. The rest of the team was dead silent.

"If you think we would trust you, you slimy eel. You got another thing coming!", Leshawna yelled.

"Ya! You abused my mad skills!", Harold chimed in

"Oh like we can trust you guys.", Duncan said pointing at Harold and Leshawna.

"Ya!", Courtney agreed, "You lied and you swapped votes on me!"

"UGH!", Heather yelped, "Get over it!"

And then the team was thrown into chaos. Courtney hit Heather, Leshawna tackled Alejandro, and Harold was knocked over by Duncan. Totally Dramatic Super Smash Brawl if you will. Not everyone was into this fight, however. Everyone who cheered to Alejandro's mini speech stood to the side awkwardly. Gwen also stood watching her boyfriend.

"Duncan, please stop! Harold didn't do anything to you!", Gwen exclaimed.

'Go away Gwen! I got this!", he yelled back. Gwen ran over to where the calm people were and stood with hem, sniffling. A hand was placed on the Goth girls shoulder. It was Trent.

"Need a hug?", the musician asked. Gwen would have slapped him in disgust. But something in his eyes told her that he wasn't making a move. She accepted the said hug.

((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**A/N; So sorry for the long wait! Hope you liked it. Characters who weren't mentioned that much will get time next time. R&R! I own nothing!**


	3. Ep 1, Part 3: To BOOM!

**A/N- Hi there everyone! Sorry this took sooooo long But, the chapter is here. In other news I'm on spring break, so I'll try to get out three episodes in the next two weeks. I own nothing, on w/ the show!**

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Noah and Izzy -Members of the Thrashing Grasses))))))))))

"Hey Iz, wait up**!", **Noah called out running towards her and panting. Running is often times a sport, and in case you didn't know, sports were not Noah's forte.

"Noah Boa!', Izzy called out somersaulting to him, "Why are you coming with little ol' me.

"Well, namely because I want to make sure you don't kill anyone. And why do you keep calling me that?"

"BECAUSE IZZY CAN!", she said screaming in his face, knocking him over, and I won't kill anyone, Explosivo lives not for the kill, but for the boom!"

"Um, who?", Noah responded, still clutching his ears.

"Explosivo! Don't you remember from TDA?"

"Didn't watch it, spared myself the brain cells"

"Awww, well that's okay with Izzy, and E-Scope and Brainzilla and Explosivo are too! Haha!", Noah just stared at her blankly with an emotionless expression.

"Come on Noah, lets go obliterate some trees, BOM! BOOM!", with that Izzy grabbed his hand and ran off, dragging him away.

***Confessional**

**Noah: That Mike kid, he's not an MPD. Or at least compared to Izzy anyway.**

***End Confessional**

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Killer Coconuts)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))

Frustrated. That's the word that would describe the majority of this team, frustrated.

Katie and Owen had gotten into argument over Mr. Coconut and whether or not the fruit had feelings. Katie and Owen were pretty peeved and the latter insisted that Mr. Coconut was angry as well.

"Like, he's a freaking coconut! And he has a smile plastered on his face! So he can't be angry!", Katie shouted.

"LIAR!", Owen shouted, "You know nothing of coconuts!", and there argument continued. Mike and Zoey were both standing to the side, mad because nothing was happening. Anything productive at least. Zeke was fuming for the same reason as the last two. DJ kept running around trying to build different things. But either Blainley or Geoff would scream at him telling him to destroy whatever he just built because it was quote on quote 'horrible'.

And finally, there was poor Bridgette. Who was rubbing her temples in utter frustration. The only ones who weren't angry were Dawn and B, but that's because there were no where to be seen.

Dawn and B were behind the tree working on something. The moonchild was holding a wrench.

"So B, what is this machine for?", she asked. The silent man gave her a smirk that said you'll see and held his hand out for the wrench.

"This won't pollute the Earth will it?", Dawn asked as he handed him the wrench. B shook his head fervently, "Oh, that's wonderful! Now I'm thinking that's a silly question. Your aura doesn't say your one to pollute."

B chuckled as he hammered in a nail. Then, with his finger, asked Dawn to come over to him. He gave he a hammer and gestured to hammer in the last nail. She smiled and banged the nail in with one, really hard strike.

***Confessional**

**B: /has wide eyes and holds up a paper that reads "Wow! I didn't know she was so strong!"/**

***End Confessional**

B gives Dawn a thumbs up well done and then sticks an apple into a hole in front of the machine. He then presses a big red button at the top.

The apple shoots out towards there team's tree, bouncing around knocking over branches and then falling out of the tree hitting Zoey in the head.

"Ow!", she muttered rubbing her head.

"Are you okay Zoey?! (gasp) Because whoever did this to you will face my violent wrath! There left eyeball alone will (gasp)", as Mike turned back into his normal self he his girlfriend looking horrified, "Ohhhhh….."

B and Dawn, however, had not heard the MPD teen's rage. B had be to busy rasing his hands in victory.

"It works B!", Dawn said as he hugged him causing him to blush and awkwardly hug back. Then she looked up at him as she broke the hug.

"I think I sense what your invention is for…", the inventor grinned as he ran to grab the chainsaw. Said chainsaw however, was on the ground, in the middle of Geoff and Blainley. B took no notice and grabbed the item anyway.

"Hey dude!", Geoff called out, 'What do you think your doing!?"

"Get back here with that chainsaw!", Blainley screamed.

"Ugh, you guys needs to chill out! B probably has a good idea. At least he's DOING something!", Bridgette yelled.

"Bridge, do you LIKE B now? And not me!", Geoff hastily asked getting defensive. The surfer girl just groaned.

Our silent genius had just went and stuffed the tool into the hole. He gestured for Dawn to do the honors of pushing the red button.

"Okay", she giggled and pushed the button. The chainsaw went flying and cleared away most of the branches in a minute. The whole team, save Geoff and Blainley cheered.

"You did good my brother and sister!", DJ said patting there backs.

"That's what I'm talking about eh!", Ezekiel cheered, "Now let's get building!"

***Confessional**

**Geoff: Pffft, lucky shot.**

***End Confessional**

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((Screaming Seagulls))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Oh Beth that's so cute!", Lindsay squealed as she picked up the decorated wire, "You made it just like a friendship bracelet!"

"Aww, thanks Lindsay", Beth responded, "I figured that interns like stylish thing right?"

"Eeeee! I bet they do!", the blonde responded. A flash of red passed by her that she did not see.

"Girls, what you doing is cute and enduring…. But could you please do something a little (gasp) useful!", Gwen scolded as she lifted a huge block of wood. It was really heavy and the Goth girl had some trouble carrying it.

"Need a little help?", a familiar voice called out. Gwen turned to see Harold starting to help her with the burden.

"Gee thanks Harold. I appreciate it.", she then took notice to his new eye patch, "Oh gosh did Duncan hurt that bad!", Gwen said pointing to the eye patch

"No", Harold responded, "It's just a black eye. I've gotten those plenty of times before. The good thing is it makes me look like a pirate. And I can show off my mad pirate skills now!"

"I believe you mean mad dorkate skills! Hhahahahahahaha!", Duncan teased coming back to camp. Unfortunately for said Duncan, he did not know that Leshawna was right behind him.

Said Leshawna promptly whapped in his head.

"That wasn't even clever!", the sister said, "Mess with him again and I'll get up in your face!"

"Really Duncan, gosh!", Harold shouted as Gwen and him set down there wood.

"Could we all just get along and stop fighting.", Sam insisted, "Its really not getting anything done.

"I agree.", Dakota chimed in, "I don't want to be at the first elimination ceremony! Plus, fighting is kinda icky!"

"Ditto.", Trent said jumping down from the tree, "On a bright note, I've chain sawed the braches away. So let's get to building!", the musician said raising his hands in the air. Everyone else cheered too.

"Wow, what a loser!", Duncan said. His girlfriend responded by elbowing him hard, Ow Gwen! Can't you see I already I have bandages!"

"Be nice.", Gwen coldly scolded.

***Confessional**

**Duncan: Someone's getting uptight, sheesh!**

**Gwen: Is it wrong for me to want my boyfriend to be nice! Is it?!**

***End Confessional**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Thrashing Grasses))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

While the other two teams were busy sucking, the thrashing Grasses were moving right along in there challenge. Cody had just lifted fifteen bricks. And needless to say, his girlfriend was impressed.

"Wow Cody..", Sierra said as he hammered something, "I know you were strong. But not THAT strong."

"Ya", the geek grinned, "I've been working out. Speaking of which, look at this.", Cody lifted his shirt to reveal his somewhat toned core, "I call them almost-abs." Sierra squealed.

"Sha-please!", Lightning chimed in, "That's nothing! I got a sha-six pack!", he said lifting his shirt!"

"I don't need a pack of any kind", Anne Maria chimed in, " I already got rock hard hair!"

"Well I hate to burst bubbles", Jo said, "But I have an eight pack!", Jo said as she lifted her shirt revealing her abs.

"I'll have abs on day.", Tyler whimpered.

"I don't think its very gentleman like to show off your abs.", Brick admitted.

"My great great great great great great Uncle Chuck invented the word abs!", Staci informed.

"Shut up, all of you!", Eva shouted, " I have a twenty-four pack!", to everyone's shock, Eva was right. She revealed her real twenty-four pack.

"That….that…. That isn't even possible!, Cameron screamed passing out.

"Please hold your amazement and lets get back to work!", Eva grinned, "Tyler! You help me set up the third wall.", Tyler was no where to be found.

"Tyer?! TYLER!? TYYYYYYYYYYLEEEEEEEERR!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((Screaming Seagulls))))))))))))))))

The team was actually starting to work. On wall had gone up and a few members had started painting. Beth was one of these people.

"Dakota! Is pink an okay color!?", she called out.

"Yes! Pink is fantastic!", Dakota called back out.

"Yes!", The wannabe cheered. The she noticed Lindsay painting her nails with the paint and big paintbrush, "Um, Lindsay….."

"What", Lindsay said obliviously, "I just like to have my nails looking great at all times!"

Then Courtney and Tyler came over on the horizon. With a bandage over her head she did not look happy. Tyler looked happy, though. He was going to impress Lindsay with the amount of lumber he was carrying. He wanted to hear her 'EEEEEEE'. But Courtney shoved him to ground knocking him out, so that did not happen.

"I'm here now! So I'm in charge!", the CIT shouted. No one listened to her and carried about there work. The CIT growled.

"You look angry.", Sam noticed, "like that one video game character who-", he couldn't finish, cause she smacked him in the face. She then took notice to Gwen who was hammering nails into a wall.

Courtney walked over to her scowling.

"What do you want Courtney?', Gwen asked scowling back.

"Give me the hammer. I'll do a much better job. I was a CIT, not a tram-"

"COURTNEY", a certain musician said butting in. Trent grabbed Courtney's arm, "Let's have a little chat.", as they walked away Trent saw Gwen mouth 'thank you'.

"What the (bleep) do you want Trent!?", Courtney said getting up in his face. Trent took a long hard sigh.

"Look Courtney, I know how you feel. Your hurt, the pain I'm sure is still there. I know what it's like for someone you love to abandon you like that."

"You don't under-", Courtney got cut off with a loud 'Shhhhh..".

"It hurts, but you need to get over it. Its wrong to constantly harass someone. It's wrong to be rude ESPECIALLY when she said sorry."

"BULL! Gwen never said sorry!"

"Maybe not with her words, but ever heard of speaking with your eyes?"

"That's stupid Trent", Courtney said coldly. Trent rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Courtney. I was probably just talking to a brick wall, but please at least try to take in what I said. You wouldn't be so bitter if you just learned to forgive.", on that note Trent walked away. Courtney wanted to scream, beat him mercilessly. But she knew she couldn't. Because deep down, she knew he was right.

***Confessional**

**Courtney: Forgive. Why should I forgive!? After all she's done to me!. I…. I… (sigh)**

***End Confessional**

A loud shriek resounded throughout Wananakwa.

"Guys! Guys!", Dakota shrieked, "There's bombs all over the tree!"

Sure enough she was right. Bombs were duct taped on the tree.

"We should probably get those off.", Lindsay stated, "If they explode it could get kinda messy."

"Golly, you really think so!", Duncan teased receiving another hard elbow from Gwen.

"Geez, you don't have to be a jerk Dillon.", the blonde responded.

"Let's not fight anymore.", Beth said, "Lets get rid of these bombs!", with that the farm girl began taking off all the bombs.

"Hey guys, maybe we could throw them into Chris's trailer. Heh-heh.", Sam said.

"Ooo! It'll serve him right! Let's do it!", Leshawna agreed. Sam and Beth then ran off to go stuff the bombs in Chris's trailer

***Confessional**

**Izzy: Curse Nuggets! I wanted to sabotage there tree house! **

***End Confessional**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Noah and Izzy- Thrashing Grasses))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"DANGNABIT!", Izzy shouted.

"Whoa Iz, calm yourself down.", Noah said as he read a book he brought with him. Izzy grabbed the bookworm by his collar and raised him up above her head.

"Izzy will NOT calm down Noah-boa! She wanted a loud enormous BOOM! BOOM!"

"Well I'm sorry that team had an enormous displeasure into being blown up. Might I remind you that there is the Killer Coconuts tree you can obliterate to your hearts content?", Noah deadpanned. That's when the crazy nut job realized something. He was right.

"Izzy thanks you Noah-boah! She never thought you Mr. Sarcastic Man.", she said that last name in a deep voice, "And give little ol' me an optimistic view! I'm so happy with you I am going to kiss you on your giant forehead.", with that she did and cart wheeled away to where other team was.

***Confessional**

**Noah: I was just letting you all know, despite the popular belief, I do not have feelings for Izzy. She's a nut job people. There's nothing about that….. That crazy and exciting….. And adventurous, er I mean there's nothing about it that I find alluring…. Or attractive…. Or, or sexy. /Noah looks with wide eyes at the camera at what he just said. Sierra also then pops her head in, scaring the bejesus out of Noah/**

**Sierra: You like heeeeer**

**Noah: GET OUT !**

***End Confessional**

After a few minutes, the twosome finally stumbled upon the Killer Coconuts. Who, unfortunately for them, were still getting nothing done because of the same two people.

"Green is disgusting!", Blainley shouted in Geoff's face.

"Your disgusting!", he shouted back.

"Haha, excellent.", Noah commented as he and Izzy hid in the bushes.

"Your right.", Izzy cackled, "No one will notice me planting the BOOM! BOOMS!"

Izzy darted past everything and everyone and began to plant the bombs up and down the tree. Noah just sat there bored, waiting for her to return. He began to watch the Killer Coconuts and watched as Zeke began to rip everybody a new one.

"I'm tired of this, eh?! On the farm, if something needs to get done. IT GETS DONE! There's no arguing over stupid colors, eh?! And another thing…", Ezekiel began to yell and rant some more.

"Wow, Zeke's really decided to lay into them.", Noah observed, "I also sure hope he's started to use mouth wash cause, who boy! It must stink over there if not.", Then some hands went over Noah's eyes.

"Izzy's done. Let's go.", she said as she ran off with the bookworm in her arms.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Killer Coconuts)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )

Zeke was still ranting.

"So, instead of arguing over all sorts of dumb styles, let's just go ahead and leave it as it is. For a homey feel. No paint or glitter, whatever the samheck that is, eh? Just plain."

Everyone agreed to that, including reluctant Geoff and Blainley who rolled there eyes.

"I was thinking in spite of Ezekiel's latest idea", Zoey announced, "I was thinking this design.", her design was a nice simple one. Everyone liked it, except Blainley. Who voiced her opinion loudly.

Everybody groaned.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((Thrashing Saxophones))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Whoa! WHOA!", Cameron said as he dropped a load of lumber that he just couldn't carry, sadly bubble boy here fell with it.

"I got you little girl!", Lightning said as he caught his friend.

"Heeeey", Cameron responded.

"Ha ha, I sha-kid, I sha-kid.", Lighting laughed. He, however failed to catch the lumber that had fallen, er, was falling, onto Anne Maria's head. She looked up and gasped and she lowered her head and braced for impact. Luckily, her hair was so hard it broke on impact. Brick rushed to her side.

"Are you okay mam?!", the cadet hastily asked he helped her up.

"Ya, don't worry my poof protected me!", Anne Maria said feeling her hard hair.

"Well, that's very good to hear, I don't hate a lot of things. But, one thing I hate is to see is a perfectly nice woman hurt."

"You think… you think I'm nice?", Anne Maria asked blushing.

"Yes mam!", Brick smiled and saluted her causing the jersey girl to blush even more. Someone didn't like this one scene one bit.

"Alright break it up!", Jo demanded, "We don't need no lovey-dovey crap! Get to work!"

"Calm down Jo! Were almost done with the tree house.", Brick said as he pointed to the built (but not painted) tree house.

"Ya, what's your damage.", Anne Maria asked glaring, "Why ya gotta be rude?"

"Because your not working", Jo shouted, "I'M the leader!"

"Um, did I die and say YOU could be queen.", Eva asked.

"My great great great great-", a hand went over Staci's mouth.

"Zip it!", Eva told her.

"Whatever.", Jo said rolling her eyes, "Just finish!", with that she stomped away.

***Confessional**

**Brick: Jo has always gotten under my skin, it probably doesn't help that she constantly tries to and is so good at it. What did I do now!?**

**Anne Maria: Jo is so gonna get what's comin' to her if she EVA' does that again. Brick is so sweet, he doesn't deserve that crud!**

**Jo: What am I not allowed to be disgusted by all that… that love! Anne Maria doesn't deserve Brick I do! /She puts her hand over her mouth/**

**Sierra: /takes a whiff of the air/ You smell that? That's new love triangle smell!**

***End Confessional**

"Hey look! Noah and Izzy are back!", Staci said pointing to the twosome.

"So, you lovebirds have fun bombing.", Cody teased elbowing Noah.

"Keep talking", the bookworm said, "And I'll hit you multiple times, brutally, with this book."

"Are guys gonna paint?", Izzy asked. Before anyone could respond, she took a can of paint and painted the entire tree house in thirty seconds.

***Confessional**

**Cameron: So far on the show, Izzy has surpassed every speed law according to modern science….. That makes me more scared of her!**

**Izzy: Ya, I'm really fast! I once joined the track team but then got kicked off for biting the coach. He was such a big baby about it. He was only in ICU for a few days!**

***End Confessional**

"Sha-wow! She finished the job!", Lightning shouted jumping up and down.

"Well we need to tell Chris!", Eva announced, "I WANT TO WIN DANGIT!

"I already know.", Chris said popping out of no where, "Congratulations Thrashing Grasses, you win the first challenge! Your reward is the oxygen you breathe!"

"I'm sorry, Chris", Noah said, "Was I not allowed to breathe earlier?'

"Shut up.", Chris told him. Suddenly Izzy raced over to the host and grabbed an electronic button out of his pants, making the host scream like a little girl.

When the Psycho Hose Beast pressed the button a HUGE explosion went off.

"BOOM! BOOM!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Killer Coconuts))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0

Everyone raced to there tree when the explosion went off. The whole team looked a little burnt, along with the tools and lumber that they never used.

"Ouch that has to hurt.", Trent commented.

"No bro, this feels just PEACHY!", Geoff shouted getting up.

"This was worse than the injuries those animals gave me.", DJ said wincing.

"Maybe, but you gave worse injuries to the animals.", Blainley said.

"Shut up Mildred!", Bridgette said defending the gentle giant.

"Finally! Your truly on my side Bridge!', Geoff beamed. But his girlfriend just glared at him.

"Killer Coconuts, happy to say this, get cleaned up. Because you've got an elimination to go to!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Elimination Ceremony))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The ominous music is playing. Despite all the complaints, Chris announces the rules anyway.

"Marshmallows go to B, Dawn, DJ, Bridgette, Owen, Zoey, Mr. Coconut, Ezekiel, Mike and Katie!", Owen and Katie are glaring at each other, while Zeke is so excited that he's not out first he can't contain himself. Only Geoff and Blainley remain. They are glaring at each other so hard it would scare Jack the Ripper.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow, it goes to…...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

….. Geoff!"

"WHAT!", Blainley roared.

"Bye Mildred!", Geoff teased. Said Mildred looked like she was ready to explode. But before she could curse, a buff intern came and dragged her away. Then she was tossed into the Hurl of shame.

"Any last words Mildred?", Chris asked.

MY NAME IS BLAIN-", Chris pulls down the lever, "LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

Chris turns to the camera, "Will Geoff be nice now that Blainley's gone? Will all the injured people be healed by the next episode And what will happen with all the love? Find out next time on Total…..Drama…PAYBACK! BWAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Ep 2, Pt 1- Dangerous Dare

**So sooooooooooooooorry this is late, life go in the way as well as writer's block for one scene. But Part 1 of Episode 2 is here! :D I don't own anything and Jose Ramiro, thank you for an idea for a joke ;)**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Payback, the 36 campers arrived to compete for the billion dollar grand prize! Surprises and fights were abundant throughout the other thing that was abundant? The BOOM! Izzy caused the Killer Coconuts to lose when she blew there tree to smithereens! At the end of the day, Mildred was sent hurling into the horizon. What kind of dangerous challenge will I put onto these brats backs' next? And what exciting drama and romance will happen today? Find out next time on Total... Drama... PAYBACK!

(Theme Song Plays)

* * *

***Medical Tent**

Tyler's eyes opened slowly as he woke up from his coma. The sun shined brightly in his eyes, maybe too bright.

"Ugh... what happened? Wher-Where am I?"

"Let's see, you got hit over the head with a few pounds of wood and haven't woke up until just now. Not to mention Chris has a MEDICAL TENT for these kinds of things, so now where do you think you are?", a familiar voice said.

"Geez, you don't need to be a jerk about it.", Tyler responded looking at the contestant, "Who are you again?"

"Please don't be your girlfriend."

"I- Oh, now I remember. I'm no longer surprised Heather."

"Why should you be?", Heather responded, "I had a bloody nose for hours after Courtney punched me in the face! Stupid CIT... I think I deserve to be really peeved."

"I would agree with you if you weren't like this all the time.", Tyler scoffed to which the queen bee just rolled her eyes. Tyler began to sit-up and look around. He felt a bandage on his forehead. In about thirty seconds, he caught sight of Alejandro. He was still lying in his bed, hooked to life support, eyes wide open, "What happened to him?"

"Alejandro?", Heather asked, "He wrestled with Leshawna and I'm sure you can guess what happened after that."

"Yeah, I actually do.", the sporto said remembering one of his reality show show experiences with her. It was celebrity wrestling, the less said is for the better.

"Poor guy.", Tyler said getting up.

"Yeah...", Heather said, actually looking a little sad. She sighed and then realized what she was doing, smacked herself and stormed off.

"I think I should leave too. ", Tyler said to himself, but then he heard whispering. He heard Alejandro, "Duuuuuude...", Tyler began to say as he walked closer to hear what the Hispanic was saying. It was something very disturbing, something Tyler didn't understand.

"Thebuthebutthebutthebutthebutthebutthebutthebutht hebutthebut..."

* * *

***Girl's Bathroom**

All except five girls were putting on there make-up for the day.

"You get Michelle's Blushy Blush! I love that brand Beth!"

"Awww, thanks Lindsay!"

Eva stormed out of the bathroom.

"You girly girls are playing with make-up? You all put woman back so many years."

"Well excuse me for wantin' to look my best!", Anne Maria said glaring at the fitness buff. But she smiled as she shook her hairspray to make her poof nice. Eva grabbed it and chucked it out a window.

"Your products are single-handedly destroying the ozone layer.", she said as she dusted off her hands. Anne Maria wasn't particularly pleased.

"Oh you are so dead! I'm outta here!", the jersey girl said as she stormed off. Bridgette came in to wash her face.

"So how are we doing today traitor?", Eva asked her coldly.

"Eva, I don't need your crap. So just shut up, I'm having enough problems.", Bridgette growled. SHe must have forgotten who she was talking to because Eva was about ready to kill her.

"WHY YOU-", before she could pounce, Izzy ran over and hit a pressure point calming and tiring her.

"Hush little Eva don't make Bridgette die, This pressure should be like a lullaby.", izzy sang.

"Why are you still hanging on to that?", Sierra asked, "that happened in the third episode ever, I should know..."

"Really Eva, your whole grudge this is pretty ridiculous. I mean no one holds grudges here EXCEPT for you!", Courtney exclaimed. All, and I mean all the girls laughed at this.

"What?", the CIT obliviously asked.

"You? Not holding any grudges? I never thought you were so funny!", Zoey laughed.

"Seriously Courtney", Gwen said, I should know!", the CIT sighed and walked out. the next person who walked in was Jo who was hiding something at her side.

"What's up girl!", Leshawna asked offering a high-five. Jo's eyes rolled as she ignored her.

"Oh! so that's how its gonna be! Fine then!I just shouldn't make friends with tough strong girls..."

Jo didn't listen, she hurried to a stall. She pushed the first one she came to that she broke the lock. Said lock was actually locked.

"AUGH!", Dakota screamed, "Don't you like knock!?", she creamed more as she through a roll of toilet paper at Jo's head. The Sue Sylvester clone growled as she went to the next stall which was unlocked luckily.

Unluckily, however, it was not empty. Jo had begun to open up her bag when she noticed Dawn sitting on the closed toilet seat. Jo screamed.

"Wha-! How?!... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!, Jo was infuriated. The moonchild had to take off her ear buds.

"Sorry Jo, I thought I locked that door. Why does your aura look embarrassed and reluctant?"

"I'm not embarrassed or reluctant. Now close your eyes.", Jo responded as she opened up her bag. She took out a nail and jabbed it into the wall. The she put a mirror on said nail. The next thing she took out surprised Dawn extremely, it was lipstick.

"Jo, you don't have to try to look pretty to win Brick's heart. He's definitely not like that, I can tell in his aura.", Dawn told her, giving her a heart attack.

"I TOLD YOU TO CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

"I felt there was something to tell you.", Dawn nervously replied, " I though-"

"Just get out!"

"Fine Jo, you win.", Dawn sighed getting up, "But remember, the way to Brick's heart is not through beauty and looks, but through something much deeper and less shallow.", She left Jo wide-eyed, in disbelief and disillusion. **(1)**

* * *

***Confessional**

**Jo: Pffft, stupid Dawn and her stupid aura reading. What does she know? /Jo looks at the ground sadly/ **

***End Confessional**

* * *

Most of the girls were finished applying there make-up when Owen ran in holding in Mr. Coconut.

"Ugh, your still holding on to that thing?", Katie asked.

"More important", Zoey said, "What are you doing here!?"

"You'll never believe it! Mama DJ and DJ are making omelets! Such yummy food!", Owen happily screamed. None of the girls were quite impressed, more wanting Owen out of the girl's bathroom.

"Get out before you make ME make YOU get out.", Eva said as the effect's of Izzy's pressure point wore off.

"But don't you want to discuss food?", the big guy asked.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! That's the second pervert today!", Dakota screamed, "I'm sick of it!"

Unfortunately for Owen most all the girls at this point began to throw toiletry items at him. Izzy moon walked after him.

"Wait for Izzy, Big O! I'll discuss food with you!"

* * *

***Kitchen**

Mama DJ and DJ were having a great time cooking. They had such a close bond that everything they did was always (or al almost always at least) lots of fun. But a certain Chef Hatchet wasn't very happy.

"You bunch of wussies!", he shouted, "Why in the samheck are you serving these kids good food!"

"I don't know about you, sir", Mama DJ shouted back, "But I don't want these kids to die durin' breakfast! You got a problem with that!?", DJ became uneasy as Chef got in his Mama's face.

"Ya I do got a problem with that! This is supposed to be a survival contest, so I think they have to survive food that moves! What ARE YOU gonna do about it woman?!"

What was she gonna do about it? She was gonna slap Chef with her purse across the face, that's what. At this point DJ stepped in very quickly.

"Alright you two calm down.", the gentle giant said. Chef stomped out in a complete and total fit.

"THIS AIN'T OVER!", he bellowed before slamming the door, shaking the whole building.

"What a baby.", Mama DJ declared shaking her head in disgust. Then she turned to her son and gave the best smile she could muster, "Did the eggs burn while was dealing with the baby hon?"

"N-no Mama, I made sure they weren't burning.", DJ said nervously.

"Good let's finish making those omelet."

* * *

***Confessional**

**Mama DJ: That rude wimp try's to pass himself off as manly?! Did you see his reaction when he didn't get his way? Torturing kids isn't nice or cool or 'manly', it's just wrong and cruel! And, I don't think he served in no military.**

**Chef Hatchet: /He goes on a full rant about Mama DJ and her son. Everything has to be censored. Frankly, soccer-moms would down upon them like asteroids if the didn't./**

**DJ: /he rubbing the back of his head/ Hmm... maybe I should rethink helping out in the kitchen this season.**

***End Confessionals**

* * *

In the dining area, Harold is standing around when Noah and Cody run in.

"Is it true!? It wasn't just a one time thing?! MAMA DJ IS COOKING FOR US ALWAYS?!", Cody exclaimed jumping up and down.

"It's true my fellow nerds!", Harold happily replied, "I only see DJ and his Mama behind the counter!"

"EEEEEEEEEEE!", Cody shrieked, "... Yikes! I'm starting to sound like Sierra... hehehe", the geek looked behind him to see Noah, panting, while still in his normal running position.

"Wow you really do run like a girl."

"Shut up.", Noah replied. Owen and Izzy came in next. They were talking about food.

"And that's how I won THAT eating contest while escaping the RMCP!", Izzy said finishing her story.

"Hahahahahahaha! Iz, your so awesome! I love that story...", Owen began to smile very broadly. One of his goals here was to get back with Izzy, he still liked her. A lot, "Izzy?"

"Yes Big O!"

"Do you, do you think we could... maybe get back together.", Owen asked that in the most serious way he could while he was holding his coconut friend. He began to be sad as Izzy frowned.

"Owen... you know I really like you. Your my big buddy. But I'm not in love with you anymore. Izzy has fallen for someone else. I'm sorry.", the crazy girl said. She did look genuinely sorry. Owen sniffled, Oh don't worry Big O, were still best of friends! And you'll find love someday, Izzy's sure of it!"

* * *

***Confessional**

**Izzy: Haha, that went surprisingly well!**

**Owen: /He looks like he's about to cry, but then he turns super angry./ THAT IS IT! I'm tired of no one ever taking me seriously! All I wanted was Izzy and someone stole her away from me! Whoever you are, YOU HAD BETTER WATCH OUT FOR MY WRATH!**

***End Confessional**

* * *

Izzy and Owen (who still has Mr. Coconut) walk over to Noah and give him bear hugs.

"Hi Noah-Boa!"

"I love you little buddy 2!"

* * *

***Confessional**

**Noah: First Noah- Boa and now Little Buddy 2?! What's with all the nicknames I keep getting?**

***End Confessional**

* * *

"Hi Dizzy! Hi Omar! Hi Tyler!". Lindsay called out as she entered with Beth.

* * *

***Confessional **

**Noah: Lindsay isn't much of a friend, but I still rest my case on that nickname crap.**

***End Confessional**

* * *

"He's not Tyler! That's me!", Tyler said pointing to himself.

"Oh, sorry!", the airhead replied. Beth walked over to Tyler.

"It's not her fault", Beth whispered to him, "She fell out of bed and hit her head... he-he that rhymed"

"Well I know how that feels...", Tyler muttered and just went to hang out with Lindsay. Eventually, most of the other contestants began to trickle in.

"If I had a dollar for every video game that was made about omelets.", Sam informed as he got his breakfast, "I would have fifteen dollars!"

"I played a few of those.", Cody said, "They weren't that bad."

"Wow you really are a dork Cody!", Duncan teased as he pulled him in a headlock to noogie him. Gwen elbowed him as a signal to stop. Sierra came and decked Duncan across the face to be used as another signal.

"I was just messing with him! Chill out!", Duncan said as he shoved Cody away. The geek and his girlfriend glared at him, while his girlfriend did the same.

"What's your deal Gwen?"

"My deal, Duncan, is the fact that your being such a jerk! When I fell for you, I fell for a delinquent, but he had a heart of gold! He wasn't a straight-up jerk like your being now!"

"Pffft, where have you been sister? This is the real me, always has been. Learn, live it, love it", Duncan responded. Gwen stood up and stomped over to hang out with Leshawna, who began to go on on how she should dump Duncan's sorry butt. The rebel had only one thing to say.

"Stupid Girls"

* * *

Dawn and Bridgette were one of the last three to arrive.

"Thanks so much Dawn! That meditation really, REALLY helped, A LOT.", Bridgette said giving her new friend a hug.

"Oh it was nothing Bridgette, I'm happy to help! I could tell by your aura that you were very stressed and frustrated. I understand.", The two froze when they noticed the meal being served.

Omelets.

"You a vegetarian too?", Dawn asked.

"Yup", Bridgette responded as they walked down the line, "Well, DJ is so sweet and understanding. I'm sure his mama is too."

The two girls walked in front of the kitchen window smiling and full of hope. Then they saw Mama DJ's face. Her face did not particularly express joy and hope.

"You girls are vegetarians, right?", she asked, the said vegetarians nodded, "Mmmmmm... I don't serve your kind!~ Go eat leaves or somethin'!" She left the girls shocks with mouths wide. Bridgette was about to shout at the woman, but then Dawn put her hand on the surfer girl's shoulder.

"Something happened between her and people like us. I just read it in her aura." "PSSSSTT!", A loud whisper came from somewhere in the kitchen. The girls turned to see DJ in the doorway, gesturing for them to come over.

"I didn't forget you girls.", the teddy bear said, "That's why I made these!", he pulled from behind his back two plates of chocolatey chip pancakes. The vegetarian girls look delighted.

"Your aura shines with kindness DJ", Dawn said, "Thank you!"

"Awwww, it was nothing girls, happy to help."

"Well your very sweet dude.", Bridgette said as she and Dawn gave him a tender hug.

* * *

***Confessional**

**Bridgette: Oh gosh! I seriously hope Geoff didn't see that! Or maybe he did and didn't care! Maybe now that Blainley's gone, he'll stop being so uptight!"**

**DJ: I'm happy to serve people, Mama raised a true gentleman!**

***End Confessional**

* * *

Bridgette thought wrong, Geoff had his eyebrow raised.

"Bridgette! Are-Are you cheating on me with my best bro!", he spat. His girlfriend groaned.

"No Geoff, I wasn't. He knew we were vegetarians and wouldn't eat omelets. So he made us pancakes... I thought it deserved a hug! It was just a friendly, it didn't really mean anything."

"What ever you say Bridge.", Geoff said rolling his eyes. Bridgette sighed went to comfort her, but before she could rub her friends back a hand came and tapped her. B wanted to know if there was anything he could do for Bridgette.

"No, she just needs some time. But it's truly kind of you to ask.", Dawn smiled and brushed her hand against the genius's arm. But suddenly eyes turned to the door when someone walked in, who was it? The answer is Jo. Jo had never given a crap about whether or not she was pretty, but today she did and she made herself look gorgeous. She ignored the stares, grabbed her food, and sat down at her team's table.

"Well, this is a big step up from episode six of last season, eh?", Sierra laughed.

"Did someone just say 'eh'?" Ezekiel asked, "AM I NOT THE ONLY REDNECK HERE!?"

"No. You still are shut up and sit down!", Katie deadpanned. Okay, this story is losing focus, back to where Jo's sitting.

"For a girl who's never worn make-up...", Cameron mentioned.

"A girl! Where?!", Lightning wondered.

"Izzy like to put dirt on her face as makeup, I especially like to put it on my tongue!"

"eeeee, make-up! Yay!", Noah said sarcastically.

"Shameful, just so shamrful.", Eva grumbled shaking her head.

"Bah! Who cares what you guys think?!", Jo muttered, and began to dig into her omelet.

"I hope you don't mind ma'm, but you did a very well in your, er, fashion!", Brick said saluting her.

* * *

***Confessional**

**Brick: It's better than I could have ever done. /Brick's lip starts to quiver/**

***End Confessional**

* * *

"Aww, thanks Brick.", Jo responded giving the cadet a suprise hug, the entire table was shocked that she did that. Noah's eyes widened. Cameron's jaw dropped. Sierra began whispering to Cody how this was completely OOC. Eva face-palmed. But no one was more surprised than Anne Maria, who had a raised eyebrow at the whole thing. When Jo happened to have eye contact with the jersey girl, she gave her a smirk that said something. It took about thirty seconds for her to realize, but when it hit her, Anne Maria growled.

* * *

***Confessional**

**Anne Maria: Oh no she didn't! Is she tryin' to make me jealous? It's not like I like Brick and his adorable face, true gentlemeness, sweet hilarity and... and... Whatever! That buff Blondie is going down!**

***End Confessional**

* * *

Groans and Moans were heard as the devil, aka Chris, walked into the mess hall.

"Is everyone enjoying there breakfast?', he evilly asked. Only the host could make a question sound so scary. The remaining 35 campers nodded.

"Mr. Coconut loves it the most!", Owen squealed. Katie was about to hurl an insult But then Zeke slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Dang, I was hoping you'd all throw up! Oh well, you'll all be sleeping soon anyway.", Chris muttered as he took out a spray can full of sleeping gas. Many tried to run, tried to hold their breath, or do something else futilely. But Chris just stood over them, laughing maniacally as they fell asleep...

* * *

***Lake Wananakwa**

The contestants all began waking up at once. The said contestants found themselves in bleachers over the island's lake. Only the campers realized what was happening.

"Ugh, are we really doing this again?", Sam complained.

"Yes we are!" Chris happily announced as he stood smiling on the large circular structure standing above the sea. Many contestants glared at him, "Oh stop your whining! It's not the exact same challenge, this time there are dares involved! As well as twenty rounds of it!"

"Chris could you make it 9 rounds.", Duncan asked, "I think that will make Trent happy! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Crickets don't even chirp.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny.", Trent responded, glaring and fists clenched. Gwen gave Duncan another hard elbow.

"What did I say about being nice?!", she hissed.

"Stop being so uptight Gwen! I t was funny!", Gwen silently screamed in frustration at her boyfriend's response.

"Shut up you stupid kids! I want to explain the challenge!", Chris screamed.

"Don't be such a drama queen Chris! I got violated tody! TWICE!", Dakota shouted.

"What did I just say!", the host shrieked pointing at the former intern.

"Aw! Does widdle Chris wussy not wike bein' talked back to?", Noah mocked. But that broke Chris. He pull a gun out of his pants and loaded it.

"What?! Chris has a gun in his pants now!?", Mike screamed in panic.

"Goodbye you sarcastic (bleeping bleep)!", McLean screamed loudest of all as he fired the gun. The bullet went forward at top speed, aiming for Noah's heart. The teen squinted his eyes as he waited for the pain to come.

But thankfully it never came. Eva caught the bullet in her hands and crushed it.

"Try something like that again and see what happens.", she said, "I dare you."

"Oh and what will you do?", Chris slyly asked. Eva stood up and that was enough for him.

"Fine. I won't kill any of you brats. Just let me explain the challenge!", Chris muttered. Eva beamed with victory as she sat back down next to Noah.

"I got you back dude.", Eva said as she playfully punched his arm, but it still was a REALLY hard punch.

"Thank you for the fractures.", Noah sarcastically, but then he turned tender, "and thank you for saving my life iron woman."

"Now that all that drama is over let's explain the rules. Like I said there will be twenty rounds of either truth or dare. In a dare scenario, one camper must volunteer to do it and if they complete the challenge they win to points for there team. If they lose, they lose two points, period. In a truth scenario, I will ask a question. The guilty camper must fess up or I will cause there team to lose two points and just go ahead and reveal there secret to millions. So its best you just give it up. The two teams with the most amount of points win immunity! The sorry losers eliminates one of there teams losers. Are you ready!?", Chris asked. Everyone said er and Chris started the challenge, "The first round is a ... dare!", Chris pulled out an index card, "The first dare is to go inside this box!"

A box rose out of the lake.

"I'll do it!", Zoey volunteered, "How hard can it be?", Zoey climbed out of the bleachers onto the bridge coming out of her team's bleacher's and headed into the box.

"Good luck Zoey!", Mike called out.

* * *

***The Box**

Zoey found herself in a solid box with a silver color. She just stood there.

"Pffft, this isn't that scary.", Zoey said. She sadly spoke to soon. Right after she said that everything began to change. Something began to appear all over the walls, floor, and ceiling. It was something Zoey hated so much. Something Zoey feared since she was a little girl. The indie chick began to cry out of sheer fear. They appeared more and reflected off her skin they were so bright. She started to scream. The figures began to laugh and juggle. Then the worst part came A Volkswagen came out of the floor filled to the brim with clowns. Zoey fell to her knees begging for mercy. The figures ran out of the car with a giant grain and sprayed water out of the flowers hooked to there jackets.

"Cl-Cl-... CLOWNS!"

* * *

***Outside the Box**

"The campers were horrified at the screams and crying inside the box.

"Did I forget to mention that you would have to face your worst fear when you went inside the box? Bwahahahaha!", Chris laughed.

"ARG! I swear if anythi9ng happens to Zoey I'll-{gasp!} rip you to pieces! I'll laugh as a bear disembow-{gasp!}... What did I just say?"

* * *

***Confessional**

**Cameron: It seems as if Mike has developed a new personality. I thought we cured that! Anyways, this one seems to have a grotesque obsession with murder (shudders).**

***End Confessional**

* * *

"I HATE CLOWNS!", Zoey screamed as she tore down the door and ran back to the bleachers, she sat in a fetal position shaking.

"Sorry Zoey but you didn't do it long enough and you screamed way to loud. The Killer Coconuts lose two points and have a score of negative two!"

"That's bull-crap, eh?!", Zeke spat.

"Too bad home school! The next round is a ... dare again!", Chris pulled out a plate and an index card, "This time someone has to volunteer to eat a human hand!"

Everyone gasped and/ or threw up. Except for Izzy of course.

"Izzy will do it! Hahaha!", the red head announced as she somersaulted from her teams' bleachers to where the hand was. She stuffed it in her mouth at once.

"Hmmmmm, Izzy thinks this tastes like chicken!"

"That's because it is chicken Izzy", Chris revealed, you think the censors would allow actual cannibalism?", this was no matter to Izzy, who burped and somersaulted back to her seat. Eva reached across Noah and offered Izzy a fist bump for an epic job well done. Izzy took this as a sign she wanted to box and hit Eva's hand really hard, then she punched the fitness buff in the face. Eva got up and looked like she was going to kill someone. She had to remember it was Izzy and calmed herself.

* * *

***Confessional**

**Eva: That's twice today now Izzy's knocked me out... I'm proud.**

**Izzy: I think as a hobby I'll take up boxing! I'll bite ears during the matches and make people bleed. It'll be so much fun!**

***End Confessional**

* * *

"Well, that was fast.", Chris stated, the next round is... a truth! Yes! The question is who here besides Jo had hairy body dilemma's?"

"I'll get you for that Mclean.", the victim said announcing that it was her, the victim was Leshawna. Many contestants began to laugh, the sister death glared them, they stopped laughing.

"Another quickie!", the host with the least said, "The next round... is a dare! Whoever takes this has to duel someone in a light saber duel!"

"I'll do it!", Cody said confidently as he stood up, "I've played with lightsabers with friends for years. I'm not just called a geek for nothing, heh heh." Sierra clapped at her boyfriend.

"Okay Cody, meet your opponent...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Our today's cameo, Jedi Master Yoda!", everyone gasped, especially Yoda who fell from a helicopter.

"Brought me here you did?", he asked, "Where is here, hmmm?"

"We kidnapped you for the challenge! You see since this is a fan-fiction, we have the ability to get you here!"

"DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!", Chef hollered from across the island. Chris just rolled his eyes.

"Are you two ready to fight?', Chris asked as he tossed the two there lightsabers.

"Ready I am not", Yoda said, "Send me home I demand, clone wars I have to deal with, yes."

"Too bad! FIGHT!", Chris shouted, then he turned to the camera, "Will Cody survive the duel? Will anyone survive this episode? Find out when we come back on Total... Drama... PAYBACK!

* * *

**(1) Clever word play on a line from the song 'wide eyed by Nichole Nordeman'**

**Again I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this took so long, it shouldn't have. But it's here, so please review!**


	5. Ep 2, pt 2- Terrible Truth

"And were back from our commercial break!", Chris announced. Everyone was still where they were, the teams in the bleachers and Yoda & Cody still just standing there.

"But for you readers however, it was probably a couple of weeks."

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL LAST CHAPTER!... CRAP!", Chef hollered after he realized what he did.

"Oh shut up Chef!", Chris hollered back, he took out his gun, "Or I'll just have to fire you... BWHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Um, what did I say about using that freaking thing?", Eva asked.

"Oh c'mon Eva; you wouldn't hurt me...", Eva stood up, Okay! Okay! You would hurt me! I won't kill anyone, No. Matter. How. Much. I. Want. To. I just won't."

"Ha!", Eva laughed as she sat back down,"Like I trust you. Give me the gun."

"But!", Chris objected, Eva stood up again, "OKAY! OKAY!", Chris tossed her the gun. Before Eva could catch the gun and destroy it Izzy caught it in her mouth.

She then preceded to eat it. Everyone gasped, except Katie, she didn't give a crap.

"Crazy, I sense she is.", Yoda commented.

"Izzy!", Bridgette called out, "Don't you know that lead is poisonous!?"

"(gasp) Bridge", Geoff sputtered, "Do you have feelings for Izzy?"

Bridgette backhanded him upside his head and glared at him.

"Aww, don't worry Bridgette, Izzy has built up an immunity for everything! Especially lead!", she throws a bullet in her mouth, "I do it because there so leady..."

* * *

***Confessional**

**Noah: Izzy logic, defying every other logic since whenever Izzy was born**

**Sierra:/popping her head in scaring the crap out of Noah/ March 13, 1991!**

**Noah: OKAY SIERRA, THAT'S TWICE NOW!**

***End Confessional**

* * *

"SHUT IT! You twerps are hogging up screen time!"

Somewhere, a red head babysitter twitched at the word 'twerp'.

"My aunt Vicky invented the word 'twerp'. Before then, she just cussed out little kids..."

"Sha-please!", Lightning scoffed, "Like that's even true."

"Well your just a big sha-twerp yourself.", Staci mocked as she glared at the jock.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!", Chris screamed, "CODY, YODA... FIGHT!"

"No", Yoda deadpanned, "Explanation to why I'm here and why I need to be here I still demand." The Jedi master got a nice jolting shock.

"Because I have this electric shock thing and I know Jedi just hate that. Plus I injected you with something that disabled your Jedi force magic", Chris responded. The green alien narrowed his eyes at him.

"The force isn't magic!", Harold called out, "And you can't take away force powers! That's not even possible!"

"I certainly can, I'm rich. Rich people get whatever the heck they want.

"True that", the rich intern named Robert said. A shark came and ate Robert **(1)**

Yoda sighed,"Fine then.", he then turned to Cody, Sorry young one, but destroy you I must..."

At this point Yoda took out his lightsaber and lunged at the geek. He was barely able to turn his on as Yoda's lightsaber made contact with him. Yoda pulled back his lightsaber and swung it like a baseball bat at Cody's legs, the poor teen barely jumped in time. Then the grand master jumped expecting him to be a force jump, but he forgot he no longer could use the force and landed on Cody's stomach, knocking him over. Yoda was a little dazed from the tumble and Cody took the opportunity to try and slash Yoda's neck, but Yoda got himself together in time and countered. The green man got up and did several combo attacks. Poor Cody was just barely able to block them.

"I swear Chris", Sierra hissed, "If Cody dies I will rip you to pieces!"

"That's Mike's job Hahahaha!", Duncan laughed. He received glares and a smack upside the head from Gwen.

"Chill out Sierra! The lightsabers are set to stun", Chris shouted

.But Cody and Yoda hadn't even noticed the joke. They were circling each other. The geek was as nervous as all heck and Yoda hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Okay you are at lightsaber dueling young one.", Yoda commented, "But not okay enough."

Yoda then lunged at him and stabbed him. Cody fell over, knocked out. Yoda went wide eyed until he realized that he didn't kill the kid (he saw that there was no stab wound.) But that didn't matter to Sierra, who jumped out of her seat and began to beat the force out of Yoda, screeching all the while.

"THAT IS IT!", Chris screamed, taking another gun out of his pants, "I HATE EEEEING!"

"WHAT THE HECK DID I TELL YOU CHRIS!?", Eva screeched loudest of all. He jumped and began to beat the air out of Chris. Interns pulled Sierra off of Yoda before too much damage could be done to the green man, but they pointed and laughed at Chris as Eva beat without mercy...

* * *

"Since Chris was taken to the emergency room on the mainlands me and Mr. Neanderthal here will be hosting for the rest of the show!", Mama DJ announced. This was met with loud cheering, joyful crying, and applause. Eva's popularity soared in a few seconds and the fittness buff looked quite pleased with herself. But not everyone was happy, some people like Brick had compassion even for Chris, others like Chef were just already ticked at life.

"HOW DARE YOU! I am not a neanderthal... I was in a war!", Chef called out.

"Pffft, what war? One for Teddy Bear Incorporated?", Mama DJ scoffed. Chef was a red as a tomato, he wanted to scream, shout, and do some other horrible things. But he knew he couldn't or she would slap him in the face.

"(sigh) Let's just start this stupid challenge..."

"No! Say what you want to my face! I'm sure the only people thaty really care would be those who are just lusting over Lindsay!"

"Um... what does lust mean?", Cameron asked.

"Yeah!", Lindsay agreed. She turned to Beth, "What does it mean?"

* * *

***Confessional**

**Beth: Well isn't that an awkward question...**

**Lindsay: I'll check my phone for the answer! /gets phone she smuggled in from her pocket but it slips out of her hand and it drops in the toilet./**

**Cameron: I like my innocence, gives me a stance with the ladies... BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, me having ladies, that's hilarious.  
**

**Bridgette: I'd say it there innocence was cute, but Geoff would probably scream at me.**

**Tyler: If any of you yahoos are lusting after my Lindsay I'll mess you up!**

***End Confessional**

* * *

"... Any ways, the next round is... a truth, who here has done drugs?", Chef asked.

"IZZY HAS! IZZY HAS!", she shouted jumping up and down.

"Shameful.", Mama DJ muttered, "Just shameful."

"Izzy loves her drugs!", she took out a pot of something and took a whiff of it.

"Iz! You really shouldn't do drugs!", Bridgette called out.

"Bridgey-bear...", Geoff whispered, "I know you said no, but are you in lo-", Geoff got a backhand upside the head as Bridgette continued her conversation.

"You could have really awful adverse health affects!"

"Ya Izzy..", Anne Maria agreed, "My Uncle took drugs for years and he's not doing to wonderful in life at da moment."

"Er, um, yeah, what those to said.", Jo awkwardly agreed. Brick, who was sitting in between Anne Maria and Jo, had a tear run down his eye.

"(sniff) I love it when teams encourage each other.", Brick patted them both on the head when he said that. Tey both blushed and looked longingly at him. Them=n they growled at each other. They didn't even notice Brick say the same thing he said to Bridgette. The cadet was very confused when he eventually saw the to glaring and growling.

* * *

***Confessional**

**Gwen: /In the most sarcastic way possible/ Oh goody! It looks like there's going to be a new love triangle! Because that's just what this show needs!/ in a split second she returns to her normal, really angry self and flips off the camera./**

**Brick:/ rubbing the back of his head/ Why on earth were they growling at each other? Did Anne Maria spray her hairspray? I didn't see her spraying her hairspray...**

***End Confessional**

* * *

"Pfffft, your all just a load bunch of wussy's", Izzy muttered, "Let's continue! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!

"Whatever", Mama DJ said rolling his eyes, "The next challenge is... another truth! Oh boy... whose Daddy is named...", she had to reread it because it was just to weird, " Papa.. Coconut?", All eyes turned to a inanimate coconut seated next to Owen at the Killer Coconut bleachers.

"Oh no", Katie grumbled as she face palmed.

Five minutes passed and nothing happened, the coconut just sat there like a coconut should who wants to be good. Everyone was murmuring to each other, not knowing what to do next, waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. Finally Owen snapped, grabbed the coconut, and bashed it against the buzzer. People watching the coconut shook there heads because, for one split second, the coconut looked angry. But it went a way real quickly.

"Sorry Owen, your dad's name is Roger, not Papa Coconut.", Mama DJ informed.

"No! No! I put down Mr. Coconut to help him!", Owen pleaded.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that", Chef muttered, "but I'm sure its against Chris's rules!"

"ARGH!", Katie heaved in frustration, she began to lay into Owen, "This is why I hate people like you! You constantly screw everything up with your stupis fantasies about crap. If you grew a (bleep) brain in your fat somewhere you would have ditched mr. Coconut a long time ago! Were losing the challenge and its all your fault!", Katie just glared at the big guy who glared back. No one had ever seen him this angry ever before.

"You are the biggest jerk on the face of this island! Do you know what your putting me and Mr. coconut through you meanie-pants!"

"Um, coconuts don't feel any emotion you dumb butt!"

"Who made you an expert on coconuts!"

EVERYONE KNOWS COCONUTS ARE INANIMATE YOU JERK!"

"I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I!?", Owen screamed. Katie and Owen began to growl at each other.

"Kids! Calm yourselves down! Get along!", Mama DJ scolded.

"Quiet woman! I wanna see where this goes!", Chef retorted. Mama slapped his face.

"Don't you dare ever call me woman again!"

Then mama DJ and Chef Hatchet began to growl at each other.

* * *

***Confessional**

**Noah: We might just have to call PEETA, with all this growling...**

***End Confessional**

* * *

After Ten minutes, everyone began to find this ridiculous.

"Okay you too.", Courtney said, "Stop growling and lets start the next challenge.", Chef Hatchet turned his head to yell at her, but he caught sight of Duncan before he caught sight of the CIT. When he saw Courtney, he got an idea, an awful, evil, idea. But did he listen to his conciseness? No, of course he didn't. He was Chef Hatchet and no Cricket was gonna tell him what to do with himself.

"Brats and Lady Brats.", Chef announced, "The next round will be a dare!", then he pointed at Duncan and Courtney, "You, delinquent boy! You are to survive one minute inside the box that housed Zoey's fear with CIT girl.", then the man's eyes narrowed, "doing whatever she wants."

Gasps came out of the mouths of people in the entire universe. Courtney at first was shocked, but then all the plans of revenge and pain filled her mind and she evil;y grinned at the boy. Duncan gulped hard and eyes went into puppy dog mode.

"Don't worry kids, I'll make sure he's not killed. There will be, a referee if you will, with them. There goal is to make sure Courtney doesn't hurt him THAT bad. The lucky camper will be...

.

.

.

.Bridgette!", The surfer giirl began to instantly worry.

* * *

***Confessionals**

**Gwen: Oh God!/ She has lifted her hands and looking to the sky/ Have mercy on Duncan's soul. He doesn't deserve what I fear would happen to him, even if he has turned into a grade-a jerk...**

**Trent: Remember what we discussed yesterday Courtney, just remember.**

**Duncan:/ Is writing his will./**

**Courtney:/Is laughing maniacally, its REALLY creepy./**

***End Confessionals**

* * *

Bridgette walks into the box dazed and worried. Duncan is dragged kicking and screaming by buff interns. Courtney walks in last. On her is the creepiest smile that would scare serial killer out of there skin.

"Kids, it won't be televised, The FCC surprisingly wouldn't allow us to show the beating live.", Mama DJ stated.

"AW WHAT", Eva shouted, "That's bullcrap!"

"I'm actually glad they didn't allow it.", Beth said, "I'm have a VERY weak stomach."

"Shut up maggots!", Chef shouted, the he looked towards the box,, begin to fight!"

* * *

***The Box**

Duncan is in the corner cowering and waiting for Courtney to make the first move, who happened to still had the freakingly creepy face on. Bridgette walked up to her.

"Cou-Cou-Cortney... You don't have to ki-kill him.", the surfer girl managed to say. But Courtney then had a sinister frown.

"No. I won't kill him.", the CIT spat. Bridgette sighed in relief, but she sighed too soon.

"Death is too good for that monster! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", she screamed like a banshee as she tackled Duncan. Bridgette gasped and fell into shock. Courtney began to repeatedly punch Duncan's lips, hard.

"This is for cheating on me with your filthy lips you animal!", when Duncan's lips were swollen and bleeding she went for his stomach.

"This is for all the times you should have thrown up because of you filthy behavior!", after that, she went for the kiwis. She hit them there with kicks that would rival Nuck Chorriss, SEVEN. TIMES.

At this point, Bridgette was thrown out of her shock and saw the horrifying picture in front of her. She didn't like Duncan but she had a giant compassion for everyone. She sprinted over to Courtney and with all her might, pulled the raging girl off the bleeding boy.

'"COURTNEY!", Bridgette screamed, "CHILL OUT!"

Bridgette thought she had a hold on her friend but she was sadly mistaken. Courtney, in her rage, proceeded to knock Bridgette over and throw her against a wall, knocking her out. Courtney immediately lunged at Duncan and began to punch him...

* * *

The contestants outside had listened to the brutality. Some, like Beth and Cameron, had thrown up. Some, like Eva and Jo, were immensely enjoying it. But after a couple more minutes, even they got worried. Eventually Chef called for interns to get in there. they rushed in and shot sedation bullets at Courtney. They dragged her out and sent her to the medical tent. When Duncan came out, Gwen teared up and everyone gasped. Duncan was badly bruised and bleeding a lot. H e was rushed to a mainland hospital. It was later announced that he would still be in the game.

* * *

***Confessionals**

**Trent: (sigh) I guess you didn't learn, did you Courtney?**

**Courtney:/ In fetal position, crying/ What...have I... done?**

***End Confessionals**

* * *

Bridgette walked out with the last of the interns. The blonde had an ice pack over her head. She was dizzy. When she sat down, Ezekiel reached out to her.

"You okay, eh?", Bridgette looked up and shook her head, not because of how she was feeling, but she was worried about Geoff would do to him.

"ZEKE...", Geoff asked sternly, glaring, but Zeke wasn't about to put up with that crap.

"You know what, eh? Shut up. I don't want to hear it, eh! Its because of people like you, Owen, and Katie we keep losing! Can't I just for once be on a team that's always screwing up! I mean gosh, eh!", by this time, his team was glaring at him.

"That's strong words homeschool", Chef commented, "Do you want to take the next challenge and show us what you got?"

"Yes, eh! I think I'll do just that!"

"Then get in that box!"

Ezekiel marched in grinning. Everyone once again murmured amongst themselves.

"I have arran ged everyone.", Chef said, "For Zeke to experience modern popular culture!", everyone gasped. They had a right to, Zeke had an innocence from worldly crap, what Chef wanted to do was totally inhumane, "Start the challenge!", Chef commanded. And so it began.

* * *

Zeke walked inside the box all confident like, but the poor boy didn't stand a chance. A screen came down and began to turn on. It was an unholy Trinity of Teen Mom, Honey Boo Boo, and Jersey Shore. Zeke began to watch and become horrified.

"Is this what people watch,eh?! What are people thinking?!"

After a few more minutes of cursing, gross stuff, and underage drinking, Ezekiel began to go crazy and sweat.

"NO NO NO NO NO! This isn't even okay!"

After ten more minutes, Zeke was banging on the door for mercy.

* * *

"What did you do?!, Mama DJ chastised.

"I just put on Honney Boo Boo, Jersey Shore, and Teen Mom at once...", Chef admitted, he got another slap.

"Shame on you! That's just child abuse!", Mama DJ stormed over to the box and let poor Ezekiel out. He was shaking and scared, like really scared.

"I hope you realize you cost the Killer Coconuts the challenge by doing what you did just now..."

"Don't you tabulet the sc-"

"Too late.", Chef DJ scowled.

"Have we even kept track of the points?", Noah asked, "Or did the author forget to do that because he just sucks that much?"

* * *

Me sitting at home.

"Shut up Noah..."

* * *

"STOP BREAKIN' THE FOURTH WALL! AND WHO CARES ABOUT THE POINTS!"

A chorus of 'we do' went out. Because this show is tie stricken, a montage of the next few challenges will now roll.

* * *

"Yes! I have cheated on a math test before!" cried DJ. A stick came flying from his angry Mama.

* * *

Eva looked at the rope that she had to cross. The rope was across a cavern filled with Alligators. Also, Eva ha had a ton of hats on he head. She smirked and began to cross the rope.

* * *

Trent was playing a guitar video game, really, really, really, really, fast. he fell over and passed out in exhaustion with blaring rock music in the background.

* * *

Staci looked about ready to explode, her timer had five seconds left, four, three, two, one, and then a loud beep. At the moment of freedom Staci began to go on about her great whatever that invented noise.

* * *

Harold is in a freezer, naked, and waiting for his stupid timer to go off.

* * *

Dawn is desperately trying to hold on for dear life as she is on a mechanical bull... in a cactus field.

* * *

Dakota is wrestling and punching an alligator as Sam yells moves she should pull on the beast.

* * *

"Yes i've nearly killed a man...", Brick admitted, "twice...

* * *

Mike is singing opera in his best voice, but his best really sucks.

* * *

With just one challenge to go, most of the campers are exhausted and/or humiliated.

"We just have one last round.", Chef said, "And its a truth for Noah."

"Yippe.", the bookworm said.

"Did you, during World Tour, try to break up Owen and Izzy with you smart remarks so you could have Izzy for yourself?"

The cynical man's eyes went wide.

"Aw come on Cheffie poo.", Izzy said, "Noah-Boa wouldn't do that, sure he may not like emotions too much but he's honorable and usually does what's right!", Izzy turned for a high five from Noah she would never receive. He saw his eyes and became worried, "Right?"

"You didn't do that, right Noah?", Owen asked with a tone that made Noah want to hide. He clamped his eyes, gritted his teeth, and faced the music that was about to shake the fandom.

"I-I...Yes.", Noah slammed his egghead on the bleachers. Everyone gasped. Izzy began to tear up. She couldn't believe it. A trust was shattered. As well as feelings of love, yes Izzy liked Noah. But she didn't anymore, and wasn't sure if she would ever again. She cried and jumped into the sea and swam to shore. Eva, being her best friend, went and swam after her, but not before death glaring Noah.

* * *

***Confessional**

**Noah: See! This is why I don't like emotions! Crap like this happens!**

***End Confessional**

* * *

Everyone had disapproving stares at Noah, but none more than an enraged Owen.

"I trusted you! Little buddy! I loved you like a brother! How could you! Your... your... DEAD TO ME AND DEAD MEAT!", the big guy began to tear apart his teams bleachers and chuck the rubble at Noah. Eventually interns came and calmed his with injections.

"Well Killer Coconuts", Mama DJ said, "I'm sorry, but you've lost, time to vote out another player."

"Well that's great! Who are we supposed too vote out?!", Mike asked.

"Hehehehe, I know who...", Katie whispered pointing in Owen's direction.

* * *

*Elimination

The eleven Killer Coconut's sat on there stumps.

"I'm gonna cut to the chase, none of you like it when Chris explains how this works anyways.", Mama DJ said, marshmallows in hand, "The flluffy goodness's go to..Zeke, Bridgette, Mike, Zoey, Dawn, B, Geoff, DJ, and Katie."

Only Owen and Mr. Coconut were left. Owen is angry and worried. Mr. Coconut, is well a coconut.

"The final marshmallow goes too...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Owen."

A loud 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' was heard. But it wasn't from Owen. Everyone at the bonfire could of sworn it was Mr. Coconut, because the fruit once again changed emotion. But in the blink of an eye he was normal again. Mama DJ rolled her eyes and carried it to the hurl of shame, where it was hurled.

"I'll avenge you!", Owen screamed, "Noah will pay!", the big guy spat as he stormed off.

"Well, that happened...", Mama DJ said, who will be eliminated next and, er all that other junk. I'm not sure how to end this so ya, by, and remember to eat good!"

* * *

**"Sorry if the ending felt rushed, because i was rushing. Sorry for ANOTHER long delay, my Nana passed away, so it threw off my scheduling. I don't own anything.**

**Characters not heavily featured in this episode will have more of a role next time, I promise.**

**Please Review!**


	6. Ep 3- Temple of Gloom

Chef Hatchet is standing at the dock of shame.

"Last time on Total Drama Payback, the remaining teens participated in a challenge filled with dangerous dares and terrible truths. Home school got a taste of the monster known as reality and whiny CIT beat the crap out of the delinquent. Cody received a similar knock out from a little green man, The horrible ending came when smart-butt lazy kid was revealed to have a thing for Miss Crazy and tried to break her and fat boy up. Fat boy in turn destroyed the bleacher in an angry fit. At the bonfire, the coconut I could have sworn I already murdered was eliminated and fat boy swore revenge on smart-butt lazy kid. Oh and angry girl put Chris in the hospital. Unfortunately he's back now, as ticked as ever. Find out what happens now on this show! If you don't know what show you're watching, I oughta hit you with a frying pan!"

(Theme Song Plays)

With the exception of a few, the campers had amassed at the mess hall with some tensions running high. For example, Harold was glaring at Dakota.

"Gosh!" Harold shouted startling his team, "I can't believe Dakota beat me at Sup Smash Bros. Brawl! On a DS version I made specifically to make the game easier for me, myself, and I! AND USING MR. GAME AND WATCH!"

Dakota smirked evilly at the boy, "Yeah I did didn't I."

"Why are you surprised Harold", Trent asked, "Her boyfriend is Sam."

"Yes she is.", Sam himself interjected. Dakota and Sam looked longingly into each others eyes. Soon after the stare they began to make out much to the displeasure of there teammates.

"That's just straight up nasty." Leshawna chuckled.

"Yeah", Trent chuckled, there going through that new couple phase, just Gwe-", He stopped at that sentence and things became awkward. He looked over to Gwen; she looked more depressed than usual. She was just glaring at her old. Trent scooted over to her, but was shoved away.

"I don't really care what you want to say, just leave me alone." Gwen muttered. Trent sighed and looked to see Courtney at the other side o the table, she was in fetal position shivering, she was really disturbed at what she did to Duncan. Trent sighed.

**Trent Confessional: This is gonna be a long season...**

**Gwen Confessional: As much as Duncan frustrates me, it was still hard to see him like that. All thanks to an unapologetic Courtney, I hate this stupid show...**

**Courtney Confessional: (crying)**

"Wow, there seems to be a lot o relationship drama going on, huh Beth? Say, speaking o relationships, how's Brady?" Lindsay asked. Instantly the farm girls' smile faded away.

"C-Can we not talk about Brady..." she asked with a deep sadness in her voice. Lindsay may be unintelligent, but she wasn't stupid. She immediately nodded her head.

"Er, okay Beth... Oh! I for got to to tell you about this new hair style! It is so-... I smell Alejandro and Heather." the gorgeous blonde revealed. Her teammates were perplexed.

"How can you smell them?!" asked Gwen with big eyes.

"Can you teach me this mad skill?" Harold requested.

"Sure Harry! And I learned it from Izzy, we shared a bus seat on the bus that took us to the boats that took us here and she made me learn the smells of all the contestants and it was actually kind of fun! Ow, my head hurts from saying all those words."

"Lindsay... I'm just speechless, utterly speechless." Heather said as her and Alejandro sat down.

"You leave me speechless too about how mean you can get." Lindsay relied. The queen bee growled.

"Shut up you stupid-", Alejandro cut her off.

"Calm yourself chica. They won't make comments like that if you would try to be nice. It's working quite well for me!" the Spaniard happily said. Heather scoffed.

"Oh please." she turned to Leshawna, "Hey! Leshawna!" the sister turned to her.

"What now?"

"Do you like or trust Alejandro?"

"What kind of dumb question is that?" Leshawna deadpanned as she put her hands on her hips. Heather smirked evilly at Alejandro as he just sighed.

"Come now amigos! I've humbly apologized! Please except me back into your good side."

"Really AL!? GOSH!" Harold shouted, First of all, I am not your friend, se cond you did not apologize! And third! Even if you did, what makes you think we'd trust you?"

"Honestly", Leshawna said glaring, "It'll take a lot more before you get back this sisters trust."

"Maybe you guys should forgive." Sam suggested, "It would make all this bitterness go away."

"Not in this lifetime." Harold said. Alejandro just sighed.

**Alejandro Confessional: I only agreed to return to get everyone's trust back and to undo all the damage I've caused. I really do regret my actions! (sigh) So far this has not been going to well**

Things were going only slightly nicer at the Thrashing Grasses table, slightly.

"Don't worry Sierra, I can feed myself. Yoda didn't hurt me that much." Cody pleaded with his girlfriend.

"Oh, OK Cody, I just care about you okay."

"I know." Cody responded. They stared lovingly into each others eyes.

"Aw that's so sweet." Brick observed. Jo and Anne Maria agreed with him right away and then glared/ growled at each other. The Cadet seemed uneasy about this.

**Brick Confessional: Jo and Anne Maria have certainly been agreeing with me lately, at the same time, and then glared at one another. Do they like me or something? hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...**

"I wonder if Sierra has relatives that were reporters." Staci wondered aloud, "I certainly did!"

"I wonder if Noah has a family history of breaking hearts." Tyler also wondered aloud. Noah through a spoon at him, "Hey!"

Noah didn't really care though. He had his own problems. Emotional problems. There was a reason Noah didn't show emotion a lot of emotion. The drama that occurred with Owen and Izzy was exactly why. Noah looked over to izzy and saw her still depressed. She had he head rested on the table with red-shot eyes, being comforted by Eva. Noah couldn't hold it back. He had to say something. He began to scoot over, but Eva was quick to stop him.

"What do you think your doing?" she asked up in his face.

"I'm trying to apologize to my friend, problems?"

"Yes. Its you Noah. Stay away from Izzy and me or you won't like life, got it?"

"I don't really like life to much now. What's gonna change? You know what I don't need this! Just let me apologize!" Noah began to shove Eva away but she was quick to grab and crush his hand.

"YOU SHOVING ME!? The only reason I haven't crush your skull is because Izzy asked me not to. Stay away from her, you've caused enough trouble! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?", Eva then shoved him off the bench and went back to her friend.

"Yes Eva", Noah sighed. A lot of people were staring at him, some with disgust, pity, sadness, or a bizarre mix of the three. Noah looked around, then he saw Owen, who was glaring at him and sharpening his knife. The boy just turned around and picked up his his food. He sadly got one the meals made by Chef.

"Yo", the meal said and Noah just through it behind him. It hit Owen in the face.

**Noah Confessional: (sigh)... Life why do you hate me so?!**

**Owen Confessional: (Still has food on his face.)... I HATE NOAH!**

Things at the Killer Coconut table were more peaceful. Mike and Zoey were making out while Katie watched in disgust, thus having a couple from every table kissing. Bridgette, B, Dawn, Ezekiel, and Geoff were meditating to try and relieve there stress. Owen was still busy glaring. Then DJ ran out of the kitchen screaming.

"Dude! You ruined our meditation!", Geoff complained. Bridgette elbowed him.

"Don't worry DJ, ", she said, "Its okay."

"Gasp! Do you like-",Bridge slapped her hand over Geoff's mouth.

"Shut it.", she then turned to DJ, "whats wrong dude?"

"Nothing", DJ whispered, "EXCEPT MAMA AND CHEF ARE HAVING A FULL ON FIST FIGHT IN THE KITCHEN OVER TOAST!", one of Chef's teeth flew out into the dining area into Mike's hair. Sierra tackled him as she grabbed the memorabilia.

"That's pretty scary sounding, eh?", Ezekiel commented. Everyone agreed. B walked over and shut the door, he also put a chair on the doorway to boot.

"I sense that will save us from any other debree flying out. Thank you B.", Dawn said with a smile.

**B Confessional: (Takes off his hat and bows beaming.)**

"I just wish Mama and Chef would get along. I like to help out in the kitchen, but not when there trying to slit each others throats, and I mean LITERALLY slit each others throats."

"I hope they keep doing that because its really good for the ratings.", said a familiar voice. Everyone groaned moaned and rolled there eyes as Chris walked into the room with Duncan. They both had bruises and were bandaged up. Chris stood a the front of the room smiling evilly while Duncan sat next to Courtney.

He glared hard at her, "You see my face? This is your fault you (bleep).", then Duncan got up at sat next to Gwen leaving Courtney crying and many people looking at him with disgust. Chief among them his own girlfriend.

"What?" the delinquent asked.

"Just... nothing.", Gwen sighed. She then got an eyeful of Chris smiling like a creep, "What are you so happy about?"

"This.", Chris beamed as he pulled out the sleeping gas that knocked everyone out.

* * *

The contestants began waking up when the interns were nearly finished dragging the campers to the temple for the challenge. Poor Billy was dragging B and owen.

"Chris?", the intern complained, "Is gassing and dragging the teens to the challenge you new thing?"

"I sense in his aura that it is.", Dawn remarked as she yawned.

"Dang it!", the intern said as he snapped his fingers, "I'm so quitting!"

"You can't Chris stated as he creepily came out of the shadows, "You can't quit for as long as I stay alive. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone groaned at seeing Chris better.

"How are you okay so fast?", Cameron asked.

"Rich and suave people like me get what they want, really fast too.", then he glared at Eva, "Oh, and since your the one that hospitalized me...", Chris pulled out a revolver and shot her hand, with a real poured out of the fitness buff's hands. DJ threw up. Brick wet his pants, Even those that hated Eva were horrified.

"CHRIS!" she roared, "WAS THAT AN INVITATION FOR ME TO CRUSH YOUR SKULL AND RIP YOU APART?!"

"No. Any who, today's challenge will be involving three mini challenges for each team inside The Temple of Gloom. While the third challenge will be the same for everyone, the first two could be anything, so be careful. Heheheheehehehe"

"Chris? May I kill Noah?", Owen asked raising his hand. The egghead gulped.

"Yes", Instantly Owen attacked Noah and began punching his big forehead. That is until Chris complained, "Not right noooooooooooooooooooooow! Later.", Owen rolled his eyes and got off Noah, who was bruising.

"There are three doors inside with your teams symbol above them, each team should follow there respective doors and finish your two random mini challenges until you get to the end where a golden Grass, Coconut, or Seagull will be waiting for each respective team. Getting it will be your third challenge. First team to give me there statue wins, the last one sends someone home", everyone gasped, "That's right! Its a double elimination! So look alive."

"Am i the only one still disturbed that you shot Eva, eh?" Zeke asked

"No, and get over it. GO! And Mike, come here.", Chris commanded. The tan teen came up to him. Chris proceeded to put a fedora filled with glue inside on top of the guys head causing him to turn into Manitoba Smith.

"(GASP!) Well crikey! I'm back out in the real world! Let's do this!", he said slamming his fists against his paw.

"Wonderful! Shut up and go!" the host commanded.

"But Chris! You just-", Zoey complained. But Chris pulled out an AK-47 and aimed it at the campers. Brick, DJ, Cameron, Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Harold, and pretty much everyone else soiled there pants

**Zoey Confessional: Someone needs to keep Chris from keeping guns in his pants.**

"I SAID GO!" Chris screamed at the top of his lungs. Every single camper, even Eva, Duncan, and Jo fled for there lives. The creepy and disturbed host just stood there.

"BwahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!"

* * *

***Inside the Temple**

"Which way do we go?" Lindsay asked.

"What do you think you dumb (bleep)!", Duncan cursed. Gwen slapped him. They glared at each other.

"I sense tension.", Noah commented.

"You no longer have the right to comment.", Eva grunted.

"Don't you have your hand to worry about?"

"No I willed it to be healed."

"I'd believe it. ", Cody shoved her healed hand in Cody's face ton make sure he did.

"I'm scared of the dark.", Brick winced.

"Aw it'll be alright Brick.", Anne Maria comforted, "I'll spray anything that hurts you with my hairspray."

"Like that'll do anything.", Jo scoffed, "I'll use my muscles to protect you Brick."

"Shadup!", the jersey shore reject shouted. Jo flipped her off. they began to growl at each other. Brick gulped.

"I sense conflict over with the Thrashing Grasses.", Heather noted. I can use this to my advantage."

"I don't think we should do that chica.", Alejandro said, "It's unkind."

The queen bee narrowed her eyes at the Mexican.

**Heather Confessional: What happened to him!? I don't... I don't like it...**

I don't know about you guys, eh.", Ezekiel said, "But I'm gonna start the challenge instead of talking. I don't want to lose again."

Everyone agreed and began challenge number three. But Owen looked over as Noah was the last of the Trashing Grasses to go into there doorway. Owen followed them. He didn't care what happened, for he was craving revenge...

* * *

***Killer Coconuts**

The Killer Coconuts, minus Owen, walked into a room. The giant wall in front of them had Chris on it.

"Ugh, he looks worse when he's bigger.", Katie complained.

**DJ Confessional: Katie needs to stop complaining... but she is right.**

"Coconuts! Your challenge is to catch the monkeys that will come out of the ceilings and walls and capture them with the nets in front of you! Have fun! Unless they take your nets and capture you yourselves. Then your all doomed. BWHAHAHAHA!"

"Really Chris! You had to give an cruel animal challenge to a team like us! Did he even think about that?", Bridgette complained.

"Yes he knew. And he loved to torture us with it.', Dawn revealed. B nodded in agreement. Monkeys began climbing out of the walls at that very moment.

"Awwwww, how cute, little things.", Manitoba Smith gawked. Then one of the monkeys pulled out a machine gun and started firing bullets.

"AHHH! Rubber bullets still hurt bro!", Geoff shouted.

"Mike! Help Me!", Zoey begged as she was attacked by a monkey. Then she remembered it wasn't Mike, but Manitoba, "Manitoba! Help!"

"Not now miss! Gotta get these monkeys.", he replied as he captured a monkey with rocks. When the were captured the monkeys disappeared out of sight. Not happy that one of his monkey friends was captured, a monkey with boxing gloves came up behind him, knocked him out, and stole his net.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE", the monkey screeched. Soon all the monkeys did the were about thirty monkeys in the room now, and only 6 had been captured. The rest were beating on the teens mercilessly. All except for one that is. Bridgette was consoling a monkey with blue pants.

"Oh, poor little guy. Is your surroundings scaring you?", the surfer girl asked. The monkey nodded and cuddled up against Bridgette, "Awwwww... See you guys! Not all these monkeys are bad!", no one was paying attention to her, as they were getting beaten up by monkeys that were bad. Bridgette and the monkey cuddled for a few more seconds until a pair of tan hands shoved Bridgette out of the way and then quickly and cruelly captured the scared monkey.

"Noooooo!", Bridgette screamed. She turned to see it was Katie who smiled like a jerk, "That poor monkey was an innocent!"

"Really?", Katie asked. She pointed to 'Mike' as he was getting captured by a monkey, "I think not."

"MIKE!", Zoey screamed. She then began to turn into Commando Zoey, but a monkey captured her from behind her. At the same time, two other cries for help came from the corner of the room.

"Bridgey-poo!", Geoff called out.

"Please! Someone!", Dawn also called out. A monkey was throwing rocks and punching therm. B gasped and ran to save Dawn and had a net to capture the monkeys.

"I'm coming Geoff!", Bridgette cried coming with another monkey net. Sadly, just as the pair reached the corner, the monkeys sucker punched them and stole there nets. With one swift swipe they captured both Dawn and Geoff.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", B cried. Then the formerly silent genius went ballistic. He punched the monkey in the face and took back his net and then he captured him. And then he captured another monkey. And another. And another. And another. And ANOTHER. Until all the monkeys were captured.

"Take that you stupid monkeys!" B happily cried. He turned to his team beaming, expecting congratulations; instead he received stares of shock and confusion.

"I thought you didn't talk, eh?" Zeke commented.

"Yeah...", Katie agreed.

"Um... er... This never happened, agreed?", everyone nodded and went into the door that opened up in front of them.  
**  
****Katie Confessional: (shows her fingers were crossed.) Hehehehe, I can so use this.**

**B: (consistently face palming)**

* * *

***Screaming Seagulls**

The Screaming entered a very dark room.

"It's really dark in here." Beth commented.

"Gasp! I had no idea! Gosh, what an idiot!", Harold said sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't talk to Beth like that Harry!", Lindsay went and kicked him in the balls. Or so she thought. The blonde actually kicked Trent.

"Oh my life." Trent whispered in a high squeaky voice as he collapsed.

"Ouch, he's gonna feel that.", Sam commented in compassion. There was an awkward silence.

"Oops... sorry.", Lindsay apologized. Then the floor below the entire team fell, causing then kids to fall along with them. The screamed then landed on and island surrounded by murky water. Chris came on an intercom and gave the instructions.

"Seagulls! In the water are four coins that you must gather to complete the challenge! Two must go, one to collect there coins and another to fought off the blood thirsty piranhas! That's right there are piranhas that want to skin you alive for dinner! Keep sending players into the water until you survive. Have fun! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", then the intercom shut off, leaving the campers flabbergasted.

"How are we supposed to choose!?" Sam shouted.

"I agree amigo! This is wrong!" Alejandro agreed.

"I don't want to kill anyone!" Beth worried. Voices began talking very loudly at once, until Duncan yelled silence.

"Guys, ladies." Duncan said calmly, " It's simple who to choose.", Then he walked up to Harold and shoved him in the water.", Ninja dork here can defend Dakota from the water since she knows Chris's traps.", then Duncan shoved her into the water. Everyone gasped and glared at Duncan. His Response was to blame Courtney.

**Duncan Confessional: What? When I'm in a bad mood I bully.**

**Gwen Confessional: Sometimes I just want to-n ARGH! (punches hole in the confessional)**

**Sam Confessional: You have no sympathy from me Duncan! None! Nada! Zilch!**

**Courtney Confessional: (crying)**

Poor Dakota and Harold were screaming. They were terrified.

"AUGH!", Dakota screamed as a piranha came at her. Harold, however, was quick to karate chop the monster.

"Like a boss!", the nerd exclaimed.

"Maybe we can do this!", Dakota said with triumph. The two began swimming towards the first coin. Harold had to chop, punch, and kick away the piranhas constantly in order for Dakota to get the first coin safely...and so she did. The team had there first coin. The two began swimming towards the second coin very easily, which frightened them a little bit. They had a right to as when they reached the coin a giant piranha came out of nowhere and attacked. They both screamed and began to punch and chop and kick his teeth profusely until the fish swam away crying for some fish therapy.

"Wow Dakota! I didn't know you could fight so well!", Harold congratulated.

"Hehehehe", Dakota chuckled, "After season four my Daddy made me take Judo to defend my self, so... yeah."

They went through to get the next coin with ease due to the fact that the piranhas guarding that one were now scared of Harold and Dakota. The two collected there shiny circle and swam to the fourth and final one. There was the biggest piranha the world had ever seen.

"I bet with one punch he'll go down like Goliath!", Harold punched the fishy and wound up hurting himself.

**Harold Confessional: (takes a long siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh) Were doomed.**

"What are we gonna do!" they both screamed freaking out. There teammates were freaking out too.

"My Dakota!" Sam cried as he fell to his knees.

"Oh get over it.", Duncan said, "You'll find someone else." Gwen backhanded him once again.

"Even I'm genuinely worried you jerk!" Heather screamed. While everyone was screaming, Alejandro was watching the piranha. He began to notice that whenever people screamed, the large fish cringed. A light bulb went off in his head.

"Fellow teammates", he shouted, "Scream! Dakota and Harold scream!"

"Why should we trust you?" Leshawna bellowed. Al got in her face.

"Just do it! You can trust me!"

"Fine. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!", soon after Leshawna, everyone started screaming and before you knew it, the piranha fell and Dakota grabbed the last coin.

"WE DID IT!" she cheered. The team rejoiced as stairs rose from under the water and a bridge grew across from the island. Everyone raced to the other side as a doorway opened.

"That was all part of the plan.", Duncan stated. Gwen backhanded him again, "What was that for!"

"Yolo.", the Goth deadpanned.

**Duncan Confessional: She is becoming way too uptight.**

**Harold Confessional: Since my life was nearly taken, I began to appreciate. Even to the point of apologizing to Beth for my rather mean words.**

**Beth Confessional: Harold is so sweet.**

* * *

***Thrashing Grasses**

The Trashing Grasses walked into a well lit room. It was like a cliff, and there was a fence surrounding the said cliff. On the wall across from the cliff were targets that were to be hit by the arrows nearby the fence. Bows were also there. Then Chris came on over the intercom.

"Grasses! Your mini challenge is for each member of your team to hit a bulls-eye with a bow and arrow. In order to win this challenge you must have a majority of your team get a bulls-eye, which is seven people. If you guys win, you can pass through to the next challenge safely. If not, robot movie critics will come out of nowhere and throw tomatoes at you! Weird punishment, huh!"

'But I'm allergic to tomatoes!", Cameron complained.

"And I really don't give a crap if any of you are allergic. I hope you die then." Chris said sadistically as he spoke through the intercom, "Remember, a majority must hit the targets, go!""

"My great great great great great great grandpa invented intercoms.", Staci lied, "Before then people had to use carrier pigeons."

"Can I throw her off the cliff?", Eva asked Brick.

"No, that would be very dishonorable.", the cadet responded. The iron woman rolled her eyes at the response.

"I think the people that are good at these physical activities should do it first, so that way we have a better chance of winning.", Tyler explained. Jo and Eva nodded in agreement, "LIKE ME!", the suckish sporto shouted as he grabbed a bow and arrow. Many first generation contests screamed so as Tyler predictably missed by a mile.

"YOU STUPID HYPOCRITE!", Eva then picked up Tyler and threw him over the cliff. Many teammates glared at Eva as she realized what she did.

**Eva Confessional: Okay, maybe I should work on my anger issues... a little bit at least.**

"hehe, sorry.", Eva nervously laughed as she hit a bulls-eye. She high-fived Jo as she got her bulls-eye. Cameron set up the whole thing as a complex physics problem, thinking there was no way he could miss. But he forgot to carry the two and missed the bulls-eye. Brick and Sierra went at the same time. But all of a sudden bats came out from the doorway behind them and scared them silly. Causing the cadet and fan girl to miss. Brick wet his pants for the second time that day.

**Chris Confessional: I love messing with the contests. Maybe the bats killed one of them?! Wouldn't that be great?**

Izzy glumly through her arrow, not even using a bow, and missed.

"You didn't even try!", Jo shouted. Eva shoved her away.

"She's going through hormonal dramas thanks to a certain egghead.", she explained pointing at Noah. The said egghead sighed and missed his target, because crap like this wasn't his forte. It was about that time that the team realized that if they lose one more target. They loses totally. But Lightning was ecstatic.

"I can Sha-do it!", the jock went and missed, "SHA-WHAT!"

At that point tomatoes began getting hurled at the contests who ran around screaming.

* * *

***Screaming Seagulls**

The Screaming Seagulls went into there next room where a giant monster awaited them.

"Why are we always getting monsters?", Leshawna complained.

"Sing for me!", It bellowed.

"No.", Duncan responded. The moster ate him.

"That wasn't nice!", Lindsay scolded. The monster ate her.

"Sing Before we die! Now!" it screamed. The campers sighed. They started to sing. If they didn't they would lose.

_Courtney: We're singing as we're falling!_

_Heather: While some are cannon-balling!_

_Beth: Yeah!_

_Alejandro: Our lives begin to flash before our eyes!_

_Sam and Trent: We might just go ka-blooey!_

_Harold: Get smushed and become chewy!_

_Everyone: Cept there's tons we wanna do before we die!_

_Leshawna: Billionairess!_

_Sam: Nintendo Champion!_

_Beth: Make it home to see Big Bertha!_

_Heather: Marry Al! Wait No!_

_Lindsay(from inside the monster): Catch a monkey!_

_Alejandro: Be reedemed, from drama I caused!_

_Courtney: Corporate lawyer!_

_Gwen: Prom destroyer!_

_Harold: Be a ninja with throwing stars!_

_Dakota: Famous Female!_

_Trent__: How do we remember this song?! (DA. DA. DaDa)_

_Alejandro: But first we must cease dropping, our goal here would be stopping!_

_Gwen: Before we smash into the ground from the sky!_

_Sam: Flat into little pieces!_

_Harold: Heads merged with our feet-ses!_

_Leshawna: That would really suck and here's why:_

_Courtney: We'd like to keep on living!_

_Trent: So Chris, We hope you're giving:_

_Dakota: Some wings!_

_Courtney: A jetpack!_

_Gwen: A rift in time!_

_Heather: Parachute?!_

_Duncan__(from inside the monster): machete!_

_Sam: A trampoline!_

_Harold: Springy shoes!_

_Alejandro: Rocket boots!_

_Lindsay: Flying squirrel!_

_Leshawna: Bubble bath!_

_Lindsay: I change to bubbles, too!_

_Monster: RAH!_

_Beth: Pizza! WAIT! What the heck will pizza do?_

_Everyone: Cause there's still so much to do before we die! Yeah, we said it! There's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do before we die! Yeah!_

"Hahahahahaha! Yippee!", it sang happily. The team smiled in victory, "Sing Broadway Baby!", the team frowned.

"NO! WE JUST SANG!", Heather yelled. The monster ate her. There was a long awkward silence. Getting impatient, he ate Harold. Courtney finally broke out into song first.

_Courtney_**_:_** _What's not to love about New York City?_  
_The taxis honk out a New York ditty!_  
_The crime is high!_  
_The pigeons fly!_

_All: What's not to love about New York?_

* * *

***Killer Coconuts**

The Killer Coconuts, or what was left of them, walked into a well-lit, cave like room.

"I can't believe we lost four other players, eh." Ezekiel said sadly. Everyone sighed.

"As annoying as Geoff got, I kind've miss him.", Bridgette said with a sniffle.

"Oh get over it!", Katie snapped, "He's not dead or anything!"

"Katie be nice!", DJ also snapped. B nodded in disapproval at the whole situation when he noticed something. He pulled a notebook out of his pocket and wrote down the message. It read, "Where's Owen?"

"Can't you talk?", Katie asked. B was quick to write down another message that could not be shown on national television. Before the former sweet girl could yell, a loud rumbling sound was heard.

"What was that?", DJ asked scared. Then out of seemingly nowhere, a rather large pack of Mutant gophers ran towards them. Everyone began running around and freaking out. Well, one Killer Coconut wasn't scares. That was Ezekiel.

"GAGAGAGGAFGAGGTYTYGFVTYH!", he yelled. The gophers stopped in there tracks.

"What are you doing?", Bridgette asked.

"Shhhhhh, I'll explain later.", Zeke responded, "JKGFHIJKBFKJMLJIKMDNNKJHKUEGUTDVUDV XUJK!", at that the gophers knelt down as if they were waiting for something.

"The heck!", Katie said with a disgusted look.

**DJ Confessional: Why she got a disgusted look?! Mama out to slap some sense into her... if she wasn't slapping sense into Chef. (Sierra pops in) AAAAAH! SIERRA! What the heck!**

**Sierra: Some people ship your Mom and Chef. (Pops out)**

**DJ: (Literally turned white) No. No. NO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Throws up)**

"I spent so much time with these guys, eh", Ezekiel explained as the team got on the gophers, "There like my homies! I can totally get them to do this!"

"Well that's pretty cool of you Zeke." Bridgette said as her face brightened. B nodded and gave thumbs up in approval. Remembering the topic that was quickly forgotten, DJ popped a question.

"Is Owen okay?", he asked. Everyone began to wonder that very thing.

"Oh I'm sure the big guy's alright.", Bridgette responded, "Although he will have some explaining to do when we find him.

"Amen, eh.", home school agreed as the Killer Coconuts rode the gophers into there final challenge.

* * *

***Thrashing Grasses**

The Trashing grasses were ticked off and covered in Tomatoes.

"I really hate my life.' Staci commented, "And so did my great great great-"

"WE DON'T CARE!", her team snapped. Owen was silently following them too, also covered in tomatoes.

**Owen Confessional: I need to get my vengeance on Noah. I'll act Now!**

At that moment Owen came out from the darkness letting out a battle cry. he jumped on Noah.

"I'll have my revenge!"

The entire team was started. Poor Brick wet his pants for the third time that day. Izzy was the first to speak up.

Owen." she whispered," I know what your about to do. Please stop. It won't do anything to restore me."

"NEVER!", Owen screamed. He began to punch Noah everywhere relentlessly.

"SHE TOLD YOU TO STOP!" Eva hollered as she stomped over.

"SHUT UP YOU MAN-WOMAN!" the big guy said as he pushed her over. Causing her to let out a battle cry.

"Guys Chris is coming over the intercom!", Staci said telling the truth. Eva heard it too.

"Everyone SHADDUP!" she screamed. But Owen just kept screaming. Cody and Sierra began to plug each others ears.

"I think he said he wanted the tree strongest players need to go punch the punching bag hanging over there.", Cameron stated as he pointed to the punching bag that was hanging over where he pointed. Jo and Eva nodded to each other and went over to punch it. Before Noah was punched again,he said something to his former best friend.

"Owen please!", Noah pleaded, "Let me apologize.", for once Owen was silent. He narrowed his eyes and whispered, "Never", before he could punch again, Chris came cackling over the intercom.

"No No NO! Eva! Jo! You may have sealed the fate of many on your team! I said it must be the strongest and weakest player to hit the punching bag! You disobeyed me! For that hopefully all your team will be sucked into the vacuum in the wall!", the wall opened up and indeed began sucking, " Have a nice day!", The intercom shut off and the screaming began.

* * *

***Screaming Seagulls**

These kids were not having a fun time. The monster kept demanding that people sang and whoever rejected his wishes he flat out ate. The only two people left were Beth and Alejandro, perform the final song the monster requested, _Versus._

_Heather and Alejandro_**_:_**_I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)__  
__And you can't take it (No!)_  
_I'm right here in it (Yeah!)_  
_But you just fake it! (Oh!)_  
_I'm gonna cash it (Yeah!)_  
_You'll never hit it (No!)_  
_You should trash it (Yeah!)_

_Alejandro_**_:_**_Cause I just did it!_

The monster clapped and clapped. He spit out all the contestants he ate.

"That", Gwen said, "Was disgusting."

"What is in my ear?" Sam asked himself as he dug inside his ear.

"You have pleasured me with music. Thank you children. Here is the statue." the monster showed them the hallway leading to the golden Seagull. The pathway, however, was covered in booby traps.

"Wonderful. The pathway is covered in booby traps.", Heather complained.

"Say please." it said.

"Please.", everyone said.

"I ain't saying please.", Duncan stated. Gwen smacked him hard upside the head, "Please."

The monster gave him a look and then pressed a button, which shut off all the booby traps. The team cheered and ran down the hallway, grabbing there statue. Before they left through the doorway that opened when they picked up the statue, they turned and gave a loud 'Thank you' to the monster. Then they left.

"Crazy kids.' the monster chuckled as he heard Chris tell them they won the challenge, followed by cheering.

**Lindsay Confessional: (makes a poor gangster sign.) And that's how we seagulls roll! (Makes bad seagull impression. Seagulls begin to flood the confessional.**

* * *

***Thrashing Grasses**

The team began to be sucked into the vacuum like window.

"HEEEEEEEEEEELP!", Cameron shouted and he was sucked in.

"I'll sha-save you!", Lighting screamed as he stupidly ran into the vacuum. Cody, Anne Maria, Jo, Brick, Sierra, and the rest of the people into the room except Owen, Noah, and Eva followed.

"Please Owen!", before I get sucked in, let me apologize! Just once!"

"No! You don't get to apologize. You lost that right. I won't stop beating you up!", Owen reassured. Fortunately for Noah, his string bean like body was quickly sucked into the vacuum.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", The fat boy screamed, "I will have my vengeance!", then Owen ran off breaking walls all through out the temple as he ran around. Eva was the only one left, hanging on for dear life to a pole.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!", she bellowed, "WHATEVER INTERN IS CONTROLLING THAT VACCUM STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Instantly the vacuum stopped..

**Billy the intern: I don't want to die!**

"That's more like it.", The muscled teenage girl said as he nodded. Then she began to walk through the temple trying to find the golden statue and her team.

Well, mostly the statue.

* * *

***Killer Coconuts**

The remaining five members that were having a grand old time riding there mutant gophers. Grant it they lost track of five other players. But they were possibly going to win. This would delight the missing once they were found.

Suddenly the Golden state came into view.

"Yes, eh! Were almost there!" Ezekiel cheered.

"But shouldn't we stop?" Bridgette wondered, "There's a TON of booby traps up ahead."

""It's understandable to think that", "Zeke said smirking, "But these guys are practically invincible!", the team cheered as the gophers ran down the hallway when Owen came crashing through the walls screaming. He ran into them, with his force knocking the gophers and the rest of his teammates into a wall. That they crashed through. That they fell down the side of it. Because the wall they crashed into was where the rest of the team (as well as the rest of the Trashing Grasses were being kept. Owen fell with them too. The Killer Coconuts lost.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Ezekiel cried and the began to cry. Darn it!", DJ cursed, "So close!"

"Katie pointed her finger at Owen., "This is all your fault! You are so gone."

Owen just grunted while the rest of the team glare at him. Tyler just basked in the awkwardness.

* * *

"Chris and the other campers had been waiting for 15 minutes eating victory snacks. Chris swallowed the last of his food and then pressed a button. The Killer Coconuts and Thrashing Grasses tumbled out of a Shute that opened up.

"It looks like both teams failed. Let's have a double elimination too celebrate!", the host said. Both teams were groaning and licking there wounds when Eva came through a wall she knocked over.

"No were not having a double elimination.", she stated, "Because I have this.", she pulled out a golden Grass. Her team cheered.

"How did you do that alone?!", Chris asked angrily.

"I threatened the interns lives until they gave me what I wanted.", she said with a smile. Then she punched Chris in the face, "That's for shooting my hand you dirty-"

"SHUT UP", Chris screamed.

**Brick Confessional: What a day.**

**Zeke Confessional: We lost again, eh! Argh!**

**Manitoba****Smith Confessional: (crying) I never got to be part of the adventure!**

* * *

***Bonfire Ceremony**

The 10 members of the Killer Coconuts sat at the bonfire. Chris stood in front of them smiling.

"There are 20 marshmallows on my plate. Whoever does not receive one must leave and never come back, ok?", before anyone could make a snaky remark Chris began calling out names, "Bridgette….Ezekiel…Dawn...Geoff…..B….Zoey…Mike…An d DJ.", the remaining campers were Eva, Lightning, Owen, and Katie.

"Katie! Your rude and condescending! Owen! you completely ruined the challenge for your team! But in the end, marshmallows will go to one of you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
… Katie…... enjoy your marshmallow."

Owen hung down his head in anger and defeat. He began to walk away. But Noah was watching the ceremony ran after him. He had a hunch Owen was going to get eliminated and he couldn't let things end like how they were ending.

"Wait! Chubby buddy!", Owen kept walking, "Please! Let me at least say something!", Owen turned to him.

"Fine.", Owen spat, " Like it'll be a sincere apology anyways.", The bookworm hung his head down low.

"Look Owen, I don't know how else to say I'm sorry. I blew it, I know and I understand that.", Noah looked up to his friend with a single tear coming down his ace., "But I you find it somewhere in that big heart I know you have please somehow forgive me.", Noah rubbed his arm as Owen just stared with an emotionless look. Noah turned to walk away when Owen grabbed him.. Not to beat him but to give him a big hug.

"Oh little buddy! I'm so sorry! Please ! Let's be friends again! WAAAAAAAH!", Owen cried. Noah's face brightened up and many campers clapped and 'awwwed'. Owen cheered as he walked to the dock of shame and lifted up Lightning, sat down, and put the jock in his lap, "By the way! Noah! You and Izzy get together! You totally should! It would be off the hook! Hahahahaha!" Owen kept laughing as he was hurled away. Everyone went back to there cabins happy except Noah, who sat in the awkwardness of Owens's final words.

Chris looked at the camera.

"Well, that happened. How will the ratings do without Owen? Will Noah and Izzy hook up? Will Eva let them? Will Zeke's team ever win? Will B talk? What the hey happened to Brady? Will the Trashing Grasses recover from the screw-ups today? And what will become of Gwuncan?! Find out next time, on Total Drama Payback!"

**A/N- I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about not updating in forever. A two month hiatus was not planned.****Life happened along with writers block, you know?****But I am happy to have broke my chapter 6 curse! Anyways, hope this was worth the wait! R&R! I don't own nothing!**

**ELIMINATED: Blainley, Mr. Coconut, Owen**


End file.
